The Little Orphan That Could
by AnimeDreamWriter
Summary: Just a story about an orphan who ran away, and found something bigger than she could have ever expected. Sorry, yes i know my summaries suck!
1. Prologue

**A/N: Well Well. Yes, here we are. I have hopped on to the Transformers wagon and decided to make my own story. Hopefully you all enjoy it and such and such. As usual I am not perfect and there will be typos but still bare with me, please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers in any way shape or form. If I did, Optimus would totally be my boyfriend.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Little Orphan That Could<span>**

**Chapter One**: _Prologue..._

_Starring out into the darkness of the small room was a pair of glistening emerald orbs. Quite the contrast against her rather tanned skin. They flickered over to the bed next to hers. A small boy, the age of five, laid in his bed sound asleep. His creamy skin was quite the contrast against hers. Yet, despite their differences, they were quite fond of each other..._

_And tonight she would break his heart..._

_Her name, is a question you were probably wondering. Well, that is an easy answer. Her name was Ashley Nicole Smithers. Ash for short if you were close enough. Though her last name wasn't very accurate at this point. You see, she lived in an orphanage. Though it was nothing she moped around over. She hadn't had this extremely rough life. She hadn't witnessed death at a young age or anything traumatic. Hell, her parents weren't even dead! They simply...grew tired of her. She was very well aware that there were other kids with more on their plates. For heavens sake she lived with plenty of them, so she chose not to let it bother her. She had no idea why her parents decided they didn't want her anymore, but she let it go. _

_And she had let it go and dissolve into hidden confusion for little over a year now..._

_That was how long she had spent in this orphanage. A year. And because most parents were looking to take in younger children, she wasn't exactly their first option. She was now seventeen and proud that she had made it this far in life, but eighteen was the legal age that an orphanage could foster a child. In exactly a month the place she had called a home for a year would kick her out on the streets, and that just wasn't going to do. She had too much pride for that._

_So tonight she would abandon this place before it abandoned her..._

_She slowly pulled the black Jansport backpack over her shoulder and crept out of her bed. She leaned over the boy's bed and studied the small child. She had done many things for this boy and treated her like her brother. It was a shame she couldn't take him with her, but life on the run wasn't for him. Besides, he was young. He still had a chance to find a family. His name? Justin Noél Ericson. _

_Her rosy lips curved into a forced smile as she leaned in and pressed them against his forehead. "Be safe..." she whispered, now straightening. "Be happy..."_

_She swiftly slipped herself out of the room, and down the hall to the shared bathroom. It was so quiet in the large building that she could hear the constant ticking of the clock in the hall. It was two in the morning. Just late enough that she knew every one was asleep, and early enough that she knew no one would be awakening. After slowly pushing open the window, she slipped her thin body through the opening. Thank everything that is heavenly for the fact there was a rather bulky tree branch right by the window or else this second story escape would have not been such a good idea. After she was secure on the branch, she closed the window. She took a moment to breath in the fresh air of escape, then slithered herself out of the tree. Once her converse covered feet hit the ground, she kept to the shadows on her route as far away as possible from her once upon a time home.._

_While walking down the rather quiet streets of freedom, she stopped at a store. Though it was closed, she was more interested in her reflection in the shop's window. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail though she let her bangs hang. Her hair was silky, long, and a jet black with ends that appeared to be dipped in bleach blonde. This was a fashion statement she had chosen awhile ago. Her green eyes were glowing with excitement, and though they weren't framed by her usual eyeliner, they stood out against her smooth naturally tan skin which was a perk from her father being Caucasian and her mother being African American with a little Native American. Her full rosy lips were curved into this unusual smile. One that she associated with an adrenaline rush..._

_Don't get her wrong. Ashley Nicole Sm- er Ashley was no damsel in distress. She was just chop full of pride. She was independent and liked to do things on her own, and if she was going to get kicked out to live on her own, she was going to do it...own her own. Besides, she knew her way around the streets._

_She had managed to find her way to a park. There was something quite eerie about being alone in a park so late, but her adrenaline rush had vanished and her sleepiness had appeared. Making her way to a bench, she laid down on it's rather uncomfortable wooden surface. After a moment, she had shut her eyes tight and drifted off into a highly anticipated sleep._

_She gave it all of twenty minutes before her eyes shot back open. She could have sworn she heard sirens, but when she sat up there was nothing but the sound of wind whistling through the trees. Deciding she wasn't going to get much sleep now, she decided to try and get herself farther from the city._

_Have you ever had that creepy feeling someone or something was watching you? Yeah, well Ashley had that feeling times ten and it caused her to glance over her shoulder every few seconds. Her slow confident strides now turned to quickened worried ones. Then a sudden twinge went through her heart as blue and red lights lit up the darkness followed by sirens. _

_The police.._

_Her quickened steps morphed into a full on run. She never thought she could run any faster than this, but oh, she was wrong. As she ran she swore she heard these odd clicking and whirling noises, but she couldn't afford to look back right now._

_"Fleshling!"_

_Her footsteps slowed, and right then and there she made the worse mistake of her life. She turned around. The police car was heading right for her, and it didn't appear as if it planned to hit the brakes. Every nerve in her body pulsed as she seemed to be frozen on the spot. _

_She closed her eyes to prepare for the impact, but that was another mistake for the night. She suddenly heard the odd sounds of whirling, gears shifting, and metal snapping into place. She dared to open her eyes just in time to be slammed into the street. Giant red lights seemed to be...starring at her. Then she got a better look, and realIzed she was being held down by a giant metal hand. The giant metal hand of a freaking giant robot._

_"Give me the Allspark fragment fleshling!"_

_"What are you talking about!"_

_That was clearly not the answer the thing was looking for because it slammed it's giant hand down on her small body again. She instantly began coughing, trying to grasp every bit of air she could get. She felt like her torso had been destroyed and set to flames. Despite all this, absolutely no one had their way with Ashley. No one! Not even a giant robot. She snaked her hand around and found a piece of broken road from the giants impact. It was small enough for her to grasp and hopefully big enough to do some damage._

_"Hey junk for brains!" She yelled, hoping to get his attention and boy, did she get it. His fierce red eyes fixed on her and he lifted his hand again. She waisted no time chucking the rock. It hit him in the left eye and he instantly held his head. She sprang to life and ran faster than earlier, and probably faster than she ever would again. Her upper-body was burning like hell, but that was no excuse for her to stop. _

_"I will rip you to shreds unworthy fleshling!" the robot yelled with it's deep bone-shaking voice._

_That, however, was her excuse to run even faster. She heard the sound of it's giant footsteps and they were nearing her. They said there's this point in your life when you know you're about to die and you see your life flash before your eyes, but all Ashley saw was more road. Then suddenly a giant metallic hand slammed in front of her._

_"Shit..." she muttered under her breath, attempting to run the other direction, but the hand had slapped her into a nearby wall._

_The impact was harsh on her already aching body, and the pain must have been getting to her because her vision had started to fade. She swore she saw unearthly bright headlights, but then her vision slipped from her completely. The last thing she heard was the horrible sound of whirling, gears shifting, and metal snapping into place then someone should, "Barricade!"_

_Then she slipped into unconsciousness..._

* * *

><p><strong>Me: So yes I would love it if you could pretty please review. I mean seriously, please.<strong>

**Ashley: Stop begging, you sound desperate.**

**Me: You're supposed to be unconcious! -grabs baseball bat-**

**Ashley: o.o**


	2. When Saved By A Giant Robot

**Me: Heeeeyyyy therrreee!**

**Ashley: Could you calm down the happiness. -.-**

**Me: -mumbles- I do not own Transformers.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Little Orphan That Could<strong>

**Chapter Two: **_When Saved By A Giant Robot_

"The poor little organic. Why would Barricade go after her?"

_Barricade..._

"She is giving off quite a bit of Allspark radiation."

_Allspark..._

She jolted up, gasping for air. Sudden huge sets of bright blue eyes were all starring at her. She shuffled to the far end of whatever bed she was in and held out her hands in defense. "Look, I don't know what this Allspark thing is or whatever! Please, just let me go!" she screamed, noticing the burning all over her torso.

"Child, please!"

The voice came from a giant green and red robot. Though his eyes were a bright blue, a nice change from the blazing red she had encountered, that didn't change the fact he could crush her in a heartbeat.

"We do not intend to harm you!" he spoke again.

She looked around the room, her green eyes gazing over the three large beasts. There was the one that was speaking to her, a rather large red one with blue flames, and then a shorter black one. "W-What...What are you?" she managed to get out.

"We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron." the one with the flames spoke up, "Though you may call us Autobots for short. My name is Optimus Prime."

"Holy fuck. I've really lost it haven't I. I've really gone off the deep end. I'm sitting here talking to aliens. I belong in the nut house." she muttered frantically.

"Hey, I kinda like the girl. Can we keep her?" the black one spoke up, his arms crossed over his chest. He appeared to be...smiling.

"Jazz! Organics are not pets we cannot simply keep them!" the green and red one scolded.

"I assure you Ashley Nicole Smithers, we are real." Optimus spoke.

Her green eyes suddenly seemed to soften, and despite the pain she pulled her knees to her chest. At this point she didn't even care that this thing knew her name, her full name at that, but was more upset about the fact he had used her last name. Her year being spent at the orphanage, everyone that lived there had learned not to use her last name or she'd set them straight. But what was she supposed to do now, punch the big hunk of metal in his chest? She couldn't even reach his chest!

"Just call me Ashley." Her voice had softened from it's previous high-pitched begging.

The three looked at each other, but the black one- Jazz, was the first to make a move. He cautiously bent down in hopes not to startle her and smiled through what appeared to be a faceplate. "Hey there little lady, you got something on your mind?"

She couldn't believe this! This...this alien was being nice to her! "I just ran away from my orphanage and I was just attacked by some crazy hunk of metal, my body feels like it's on fire, and here I am being held by three giants who are apparently aliens and know my name!" She spat out, not taking her gaze off the giant head in front of her. "There's a lot on my mind!"

The robot known as Jazz was quiet for quite sometime, his expression seeming quite shocked. Then she realized his eyes or er- optics had dimmed. Not just his though, but the other two had dimmed optics as well. Suddenly they all brightened and they all looked down at the small human with what appeared to be pity.

"I just searched the world wide web for the definition of an orphanage. Little organic, do you mean to tell us that you have no parents?" the green one asked.

"I had them." she whispered, then her eyes suddenly narrowed to a fierce glare as she looked up at the giant green robot. "Look, they just didn't want me okay! And stop calling me little! I know every human must be like an ant to you but I'm seventeen for god's sake!"

Then there was this vibration. She looked in front of her to see that Jazz had appeared to be...laughing. "I told you I liked her! No human would ever snap at Ratchet like that! The girl has spunk!" he roared.

The next thing she knew a wrench was tossed at the back of his head and he began to sulk next to her bed. Wait, her bed! She had just realized these things hadn't restrained her in some cell! In fact, they had even bandaged the few cuts she had. The green one, Ratchet, seemed to notice this and cleared his...throat? "When Barricade-"

"Barricade?" she interrupted.

"Yes, the Decepticon that-"

"Decepticon?"

"Yes, child. The big nasty thing with red eyes that attacked you!" he now roared, causing her to wince at the sudden noise. He cleared his throat again, seeming to calm himself down. "When you were attacked your body was severely bruised but thankfully there were no broken bones. You did have a few minor cuts but those should heal in a week or so."

Ashley seemed to realize her place amongst the giants so her attitude settled slightly. "How am I alive?" she asked.

"Ironhide." Jazz said. "Lucky for you he was on patrol." He then straightened, extending out his large hand. "Hop on little lady, I'll take you to see the others."

"Others? There are more of you!"

There it was. That vibration. He was laughing again. "Of course!" he roared. Her green eyes gazed at his giant hand, and she slowly inched her way to the end of the bed. She hoisted herself up using one of his giant fingers and climbed on. Then slowly his hand raised to his chest. There was this slow, calming, pulsing sensation that came from within his chest and it gave her this reassuring comfort.

These truly were the good guys...

They found themselves in what appeared to be a recreational room. What shocked her the most is that there were men all over the place in army outfits. Were they...on an army base!

Jazz slowly lowered her to the floor and let her slip off of his hand. "Well well, it's nice to see the little one woke up!" a voice boomed, although this one sounded more close to the ground. A tall dark skinned man came up and gave Ashley a hearty pat on the back. She cringed at the sudden shock of pain and instantly pulled away. "Oops! Forgot you were injured! The name is Epps!" he said, now extending his hand out to her. She took it, and the two shared a formal shake. "So I hear your name is Ashley?"

Her green eyes blinked in confusion. "Does everyone here know my name!" she exclaimed.

The dark skinned man gave a wide grin and laughed. "Well Ironhide sure made an entrance with you!" he said, tilting his head over to the big black robot that appeared to be alone in a giant chair. "He practically barged in cradling you like a lost puppy! He hasn't really been the same since he brought you in, though. Kind of just moping around all day and night."

"Wait. How long have I been out!" she exclaimed.

The dark human and Jazz exchanged glances and then the man's tone seemed to soften. "You've been out for three days, girl."

Her green eyes widened in shock and then fixed on the robot that they say saved her. She looked up at Jazz, shifting her weight from what foot to the other. "Can I go talk to him?" Her voice was soft, and rather kind.

"Sure thing little lady! I'll be over here with Epps if you need me!" he said, then watched the small human girl as she scurried off to Ironhide.

Ashley looked up at the giant robot, his blue optics fixed on nothing in particular. She slowly approached him, and the only thing she could think of to get his attention...was to tap on his rather large foot. His bright blue optics seemed shocked and he looked down at the tan human and froze.

"Are you Ironhide?" she spoke up. He nodded, bending over so he was closer to her. She grew flustered, then starred down at the ground as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. "I hear you kind of saved my life."

"It was nothing. If I had made it there sooner then you could have been unharmed." his deep voice spoke up.

"It's just a minor scrape. No biggie." she whispered, though she was lying.

Then there was this awkward silence between the two. She looked around at all the other humans in the room, an then at the few other giant robots. Then suddenly a giant metal hand was placed in front of her. She knew what this meant. She carefully climbed on and the hand lifted her so that she was face-to-face with Ironhide.

"Human you-"

"Ashley." she corrected him.

"Right. Ashley. After I 'saved your life' I ran your data through my processors and found out you were registered in an 'Happy Hills Orphanage' is that true?" he asked.

Oh lord. She knew what was coming. Here came the wave of pity, and from a robot at that! "Yeah." she scoffed, "Got a problem with that?"

Sensing her sudden defensive nature, his optics widened. "I am sorry if I have offended you! It's just I felt-"

"You pitied me-" she scoffed again. "Look, I'm not some petty little damsel in distress okay. I just...happened to have...been attacked by a giant robot that wanted to rip me into shreds and may have slipped into a Coma or something."

This got a chuckle out of the big metal beast. "I admit I did feel...pity...for you; however, it was not because you lived in an orphanage." Her emerald orbs curiously gazed up at him to see that he was smiling. "I was pitying you because I was sorry that Barricade interrupted your escape."

Now this got a laugh out of the small human. "You know, I kind of think I like you big guy." she said, her emerald eyes flickering with amusement. It was Ironhide's turn to laugh now. Out of nowhere he stopped, feeling a light touch against his faceplate. His blue optics darted down, and out of force of habit his free arm morphed into a cannon and aimed it at the child. Though her eyes widened, she didn't take her hand away from him.

"You going to shoot me?" She asked almost too calmly, as if she was daring him to.

"No! Uh. I just thought-"

"Thought what? That someone my size was going to hurt you?" she interrupted him, her rosy lips curving into a smirk. He chuckled once more, the canon dying down. She gently ran her hand over his faceplate and this low vibration emitted from within him. "Ironhide...are you...are you purring?" she stammered out.

"Are you foolish! Never!" he roared, causing her to take her hand away. He realized his mistake and his vents whirled in what appeared to be a sigh. "Just don't tell the others. I'm the weapons specialist. I don't...respond to human signs of affection." His voice was low, and his gaze didn't seem to be focused on her.

"Pfft. Me? Show affection! You're the foolish one now!" she retorted. "But chill, I won't tell anyone you went all common house kitten on me."

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

"You are mistaken!"

"I am not!"

"Human!"

"Alien!"

"Well, you two are lookin' like the best of friends." Jazz spoke up, clearing his throat as he entered the conversation. "Mind if I borrow the little lady? Boss wants to have a chat with her."

"Take her." Ironhide said, giving her a quick toss. Thankfully, Jazz was a good catch.

"Don't worry. I've got ya little sweetspark." Jazz comforted the human who curled up in his hands. "Chill, it's all okay. Ironhide just has a short fuse." He held her close to his chest and the soothing sensation of that pulse within him seemed to calm her down.

"Oh I'll show him a short fuse." he heard mutter and couldn't help but laugh. This puny human had just threatened a being who's hand was five times bigger than her...and could turn into deathly cannons at that.

"Chill sweetspark. He's only so rough when you get on his bad side." Jazz warned her.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Well here we are at the end of chapter two! I feel...so accomplished.<strong>

**Ashley: It's only chapter two. Dont get your granny panties in a bunch.**

**Me: Must you be so negative?**

**Ashley: You created me...**

**Me: -.- please review...please...**


	3. Living With Giant Robots

**Me: Well hello again! I'm back with chapter two! And guess what else? I got two freaking reviews! FREAKING TWO! Squeee!**

**Ashley: It's only two. Chill, and they seem to like it because of Ironhide.**

**Me: Don't hate. Ironhide is a smexy beast.**

**Ashley: -pukes-**

**Me: So you know the deal! I dont own transformers!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Little Orphan That Could<span>**

**Chapter Three: **_Living With Giant Robots_

So 'the boss' was apparently Optimus Prime who had briefed her on the situation. Apparently these Autobots and Decepticons were at war with each other for centuries now, and that war was brought to ear. The reason she was attacked was because Barricade, a Decepticon, picked up on her Allspark fragment. Apparently this 'Allspark fragment' was the weird rock she found not too long ago and proclaimed it her 'lucky' rock. Ironic. Her 'lucky' rock almost got her killed!

She carefully made her way back to the rec room, practically dying for food. Ashley sat alone at a table, slowly nibbling on the sandwich and chips she had received.

"Yo! Look at this piece right here!"

"Lookth like we got anotha' girl on the autoboth thide!"

"Excuse me?" she muttered, looking up from her sandwich at the two smaller green and red robots.

"The name is Skids!"

"I'm Mudflap!"

"Right. The green one is Skids and the one with the horrible lisp is Mudflap." she muttered, looking up at the two with an unamused expression.

"Oh she just told yo' ass!" Skids exclaimed.

"Aye yo' thut yo' mouth!" Mudflap said, then turned towards Ashley. "We helped thave the humanth tho you betta' be rethpecful!"

"Riiiiggght. What did you do? Turn into a coffee pot?" She retorted.

"Oh she just told yo' ass again, punk!" Skids said, on his back in laughter.

"I don't care if Ironass hath a thoft thide for thith thank, I'm bringing her down!"

She stood up from the table in an instant, "Did you just call me a skank?" She yelled, her emerald eyes narrowed to the most harsh glare she had ever given.

"If it Lookth like one, talkth like one, and acth like one, then it muth be one!"

Before she had a chance to pounce, a giant metallic hand was place in between them. Skids, who was still on the floor in laughter, suddenly shot up in shock. "O-Oh Heyyy there big man! What's up, Yo!" he stammered out, looking up at the tall robot known as Ratchet.

"You two idiots aren't bothering this organic, are you?" his voice boomed. "Especially not after she just woke up from an injured state of recharge."

"What us? Nah!"

"Yeah we wath juth welcoming her to the team!"

"I'm sure she feels welcomed enough." Ratchet said, and the twin robots nodded quickly and skidded off with hopes of not angering the medic. After they were gone, he looked down at the human who was starring up at him with green orbs. "I apologize for the twin's harsh words. They learned their language from a different database on the world wide web." he said, though she seemed to be ignoring his comments on the twins.

"When can I be released." she mumbled so softly that he had to strain his audio receptors.

"Well, Uh. We may release you when we fully remove the Allspark radiation from your body and you are healed."

"How long will that be?"

"About a month or so?"

There was then silence amongst the two. Ashely wasn't going to dare break it, and Ratchet was contemplating on whether or not he should. Finally, he did. "Are you sure you want to leave?" he asked.

"Are you giving me the option to stay? Do I have any place here?"

His optics widened, and his spark tingled. When he didn't answer, she scoffed and then backed away. "Didn't think so.." she whispered before walking off. "Once I'm healed I'll be out of your way big guy!" she called out, waving over her shoulder as she left the recreational room.

As she walked she found herself dodging more giant metal feet than dodging humans. Pfft, and people thought aliens were these crazy slimy green creatures with big heads. She stormed herself over to her designated 'chamber' but just before she could open the door she was swept off her feet. She was pulled off of the ground and pulled to a robotic chest. She first glanced down at how far up she was, and then looked up at the red metallic head.

"I like being on the ground you know?" she muttered.

"The twins were right. You are feisty." the voice was playful, fun, and coming from a robot. "The name is Sideswipe!"

"Ashley."

"I know."

"Doesn't everybody..."

He snorted in what appeared to be his attempts to hold in a laugh. "And Jazz was right! You're funny for a human!" he said, a smile blaring through his faceplate. He looked down at her with bright blue optics and suddenly she felt that warmth she felt whenever she was held by Jazz. That sudden pulsing sensation coming from his chest.

"What is that?" she asked, her curiosity getting the better of her as she gently put her hand on his chest plate.

"Y-You mean my spark?" he asked, looking down at the human curiously. "It's like my heart. It keeps me alive. It also let's me have a sparkmate and-"

"Sparkmate?" she interrupted him in a quiet voice.

"Yeah, a sparkmate!" He beamed. "I mean I don't have one, but I will someday!"

"What is a sparkmate?"

"It's someone who you have a Sparkbond with!" He said, still sensing her confusion so he decided to explain further. "See a Sparkbond is when a Mech and Femme have a strong spark between the two and-"

"Whoa! Okay there buddy!" she said, waving her hands in the air. There was no way she was going to have the sex talk with an alien robot. "Cool your vents there big guy I get where you're going!"

There was silence between the two. That seemed to happen a lot with her and the Autobots. "Hey Ashley?" He paused, waiting for her to look up at him and once she did he shuttered an optic in the form of a wink and smirked. "Want to be my Sparkmate?"

She couldn't believe this! This hunk of talking metal actually got her to blush. In fact, her whole body had raised in temperature. She always knew she wasn't ugly, but she never had guys lining up for her. And something about a giant alien robot asking you to...well...sparkbond with him was more than any guy that had ever asked her out. Wait a minute. How would that even work! He was...so big! And she was...so small! She couldn't believe she was even considering it! "L-Look Uh big guy. I'm not so sure that something like that would work. I mean how would we-"

"My Holoform!" he beamed, seeming to know where she was getting to.

"Your what?" Ashley asked.

"Sides would you back off the little lady!"

Ashley peeked out from the gaps in his fingers to see Jazz. Her rosy lips curved into a smile for the sudden relief she felt. "Jazz!" she exclaimed.

"Well hey there sweetspark." he said with a chuckle, holding his hand out for her. She gratefully slipped into it, and looked up at Sideswipe. "There will be no mating with the little one, got that. Besides, I wouldn't want the girl to be burdened with your stupidity." This got a giggle from the small human in his hand.

"I was only joking, Jazz!" Sideswipe said, laughing himself.

She didn't know why, but she was almost insulted that he just said it was a joke. What, was she not good enough for him or something! She huffed, her bangs fluttering in the process.

Living with these beings for even a month was going to be hard...

* * *

><p><strong>Me: And here lies the end of chapter three! Yes, i have decided to make Sideswipe red, as he is in the animated version. I just...i liked him red okay!<strong>

**Sideswipe: You like me!**

**Me: Do not! **

**Sideswipe: You just said you liked me! IM TELLING OPTIMUS!**

**Me: NOOOOOOOOO!**

**Ashley: -.- This story is filled with idiots.**

**Ironhide: -grunts- you're in the story too.**

**Ashley: AND SO ARE YOU METAL BUTT!**


	4. A New Perspective

**Me: Holy crap! Chapter Four already and i've gotten three reviews! Though im totally greedy and want more! GIVE ME MORE! -evil laugh-**

**Ashley: She's officially lost it o.o**

**Sideswipe: AnimeDreamWriter does not own Transformers, nor the song 'New Perspective' by The Plain White T's.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Little Orphan That Could<span>**

**Chapter Four: **_A New Perspective  
><em>

_"That changes everything I see, and maybe if I continue watching I'll lose the traits that worry me."_ Ashley softly murmured the lyrics to the song as she walked down the dimly lit halls of the army base. It had been a week since she had come to from her coma, and she had come to realize that she woke up earlier than the rest of the base. Which was surprising considering the fact it was, well, an army base...

Every morning she would do a little more exploring, and every morning she would find herself growing attached to the strange place...

This morning was different...in certain ways...

As she found herself rounding the corner to the rec room, she was consumed in song again_. "Stop there and let me correct it. I wanna live a life from a new perspective..." _she whispered, then suddenly froze.

In the rec room, was the shadowy figure of a being she hadn't expected. "Ironhide?" she whispered. She hadn't seen the giant since their confrontation, which shouldn't have been hard considering his size. It was almost as if he was avoiding her...

His blue optics brightened and his gaze fixed on the girl before him. Her long hair was freshly brushed and fell over her shoulders smoothly. He had never seen her hair down. Only up in that fashion he saw her with when he rescued her. Then there was another thing. Her green orbs were framed by dark eyeliner. For all he knew she could have been walking around like this for the past week, but since he hadn't seen her...

"We just going to sit here and stare at each other?" Ashley asked, stuffing her hands in the back pockets of her tight skinny jeans as she stepped forward.

He emitted this low growl and before the girl could react, she had a spinning cannon whirling in her face. It was obvious he did not like her at the moment. She slowly raised her hands in defense, not taking her gaze off his narrowed optics. "So, you want to shoot me?" she asked, being in this predicament for the second time made her more calm then the first time. "Go ahead."

His blue optics widened slightly, but after a moment of what appeared to be thinking they narrowed again. "Yeah, you heard me right." She said, shifting her weight from one foot to the other which caused her silky hair to glide smoothly. "My own parents abandoned me for unknown reasons, I got dumped in an orphanage which I was going to get kicked out of. My own pride got to me, so I ran away before they abandoned me too. In this process I left the one little boy I had left in my life. I abandoned him. I'm no better than the things I was running away from."

There was this odd thick silence between them. Though he had a cannon blazing in her face, she didn't even flinch. She just kept her gaze on him, and every second of silence seemed to make her angrier. "I was almost killed! It all could have ended! I have no home now! Once I'm healed i'll be on the streets! Why didn't you just let me die!"

Her sudden yelling was interrupted when her body was whipped around and she was brought into the embrace of an unknown figure. Their hand was placed firmly on the back of her head and the other snaked around her waist. It was clearly a male, and whoever they were...they were warm.

"You did not want to die..." The voice was calm, and though it was so close to her she knew who it belonged to. Her hands made their way to his back, gripping the fabric of his cotton shirt.

"Ironhide..." The name escaped her lips with this newfound smile.

He was muscular, and taller than her. "My job is to protect the humans, and you are indeed a human." he whispered, his hand now calmly stroking the back of her head. "So shut up with your foolishness! I swear you are the hardest femme I have ever had to deal with!"

"I've just got spunk." she muttered, quoting Jazz. He seemed to catch the joke because he gave a low laugh.

The two found their way to one of the tables in the Rec room. Ashley had finally gotten a good look at the man who had embraced her. He had a creamy beige skin complexion and the most stunning bright blue eyes. His dark brown was short and appeared to have not had much done with it and he also had a five o'clock shadow. He was built well, and had a nice face. His extremely tight black tee revealed his well toned stomach, chest, and arms. In one word he was... breathtaking, but yet he still had this gruff aura about him.

Her gaze drifted up to the tall robot in the corner who's optics were blank. "I am in recharge.." the man said as if reading her mind. She looked back over at him, wondering how he could take the form of a human. He was actually real! Not just some hologram!

Then it her. Hologram...form...

"Holoform..." she whispered, repeating the name Sideswipe had used.

"So you do have some brain cells." he snorted. She shot him a glare, and his lips curves into the slightest smile. "Sorry kid, I didn't mean to offend you again!" Though he said this with a laugh, she somehow knew he truly meant it. Then his piercing gaze suddenly became serious. She practically gulped at how serious he suddenly became.

"You know when I saw Barricade crushing you, and I knocked him off..." He paused, taking a deep breath. "You were simply a human with no name."

"Well at least now I have a name." she scoffed.

"Would you listen before you decide to interrupt." Her arms instantly folded over her chest in frustration and she looked away from, her eyes narrowed to this harsh glare. "On the way back to the base...you began speaking. It was the most peculiar thing to observe because I knew you were unconscious. You muttered things about a boy...a boy named Justin, and something about the pain of a father beating you."

Her eyes seemed to glaze over with this distant look, but he continued to speak whether she was paying attention or not. "Hearing those things...my spark it just...I was compelled to find out who you were. Then there you were registered in an orphanage. After research I came to realize most humans end up in such places because of parental abuse."

He clearly spotted her brows furrowing in the sudden discomfort in the situation. "You know, for some highly advanced species you're an idiot." she muttered. Though he had just been insulted, he held a confused gaze. "You think I don't know what you're getting at? You think I was abused don't you?"

"Well Ratchet's scan did encounter precious recent bruising on your arms and stomach."

Her body tensed even more. The human girl suddenly rose from the table, her hands clenched into tight fists at her sides. "I got into fights at the orphanage. I wasn't abused by my parents. Like I said, I don't know why they abandoned me...they just did." she muttered.

"Then someone must have hurt you still in the orphanage."

"Are you kidding me? All those fights were voluntary, and I damn right kicked their asses!" she said, this proud smirk on her lips. "Occasionally they got a punch in, but I could hold my own. It was those older boys...they always picked on Justin. He did nothing to them, but they saw him as an easy target. I just couldn't let him get abused like that anymore..."

"I see."

She looked up at him, her eyes glazing over with what appeared to be tears, but she kept them in. She hadn't cried in years and she wasn't going to start now. "Justin is the boy you say you abandoned. He was the one abused by his father, wasn't he?" All she could do was nod.

His spark held this pain he was unsure of how to describe. He felt this sudden sorrow for her like he had lost a comrade.

"You know, I'm not always such a brat. Its just this attitude I developed after my parents left me. I just didn't want to be stepped all over on my own..."

"I assure you no one here would step all over you."

At the cock of her eyebrow and the smile on her lips, he realized his choice of words were not best considering the fact she was living with giant robots who indeed could...step all over her. He chuckled at his mistake and smiled. "You know what I mean."

* * *

><p><strong>Ironhide: You made it seem like i actually like the human -.-<strong>

**Me: I can do whatever the hell i want! Im the author!**

**Ashley: If you make me end up with that giant tin for brains im going to kill you...**

**Me: o.o Please Review.**


	5. A Grateful Reunion

**Me: I got more freaking reviews! Yes! NOM NOM NOM!**

**Sideswipe: -whispers- should we put her in a mental hospital?**

**Ashley: -whispers back- she'll just break out..**

**Optimus: I'm sure, she is fine. Right?**

**Me: Optimus! -jumps up and down excitedly then glomps him-**

**Ironhide: -sighs- AnimeDreamWriter does not own Transformers, but she does own Ashley.**

**Ashely: What? That crazy chick doesnt own me!**

**Me: Technically, I do own you. I created you. You would be nothing if it weren't for me. Nothing. Nothing at all!**

**Sideswipe: She'd be something to me...**

**Ashley: -blushes- o.o**

**Ironhide: 0.0**

* * *

><p><strong>The Little Orphan That Could<strong>

**Chapter Five: **_A Grateful Reunion..._

Ashley had woken up late this morning, and she was surprised to see that no Autobots filled the hall as she walked to the rec room. In fact, there were no Autobots in the rec room. In fact, there was no one in the rec room!

She checked the clock and realized it had been twelve in the afternoon. Someone had to be up. Was there something special going on today?

She retrieved a candy bar, and sat down. She was quite confused but she chose not to let it bother her. After taking a bite into the chocolate goodness, she heard a footstep.

"Ashley."

Her green eyes darted up to see Ironhide, well as a human, standing at the doors. In fact Epps and Will were standing next to him. Along with them two other males she didn't recognize.

"Uh, yeah? What's up?" She whispered, slowly setting the sweet bar down on the table. She was afraid she had somehow corrupted some sort of national security.

"We are here to offer you a place of residence." one of the men she didn't recognize spoke up, but once he did she clearly recognized it as Optimus. He was a tall man with slicked black hair. He wore black dress pants and a navy blue button down.

Though she was happy about the news, she could tell that was not all that they were here for.

"And it was recently brought to our knowledge that you have...something you wish you hadn't left behind." Optimus spoke again, his piercing blue eyes seeming quite...happy.

"Ash?"

The small voice caused her to look back over to Ironhide. There, peeking out from behind his back, was a face she never thought she'd see again.

"Ash!" the boy squealed, dashing out from behind the man.

"J-Justin." she whimpered, falling to her knees to embrace the boy. His body was trembling, and it didn't take a genius to realize he was crying hysterically. Plus the constant sobbing, sniffing, and whimpering her name were a big hint too. Her gaze focused on the group of men, and they all seemed to know what was on her mind.

"Sarah and I figured another child wouldn't hurt. Plus, I always wanted a boy to protect little Annabelle when she grew up." Will said, stepping forward.

"Y-You...you adopted him?" I whispered, still holding the boy in my grasp.

"Yeah! He's a great kid!" Will said with a laugh.

"And he's healthy." the other unknown man said, pushing up his glasses on the brim of his nose. He was older, with graying hair and a lean body. Though it didn't take long for her to realize it was Ratchet.

She then realized why there will no Autobots around, and why the only three that were present were in Holoform. They didn't want him to know the truth...but she knew it was only for this trip. Perhaps they didn't want him to freak out his first visit, but they all knew the truth would come out.

She stood up, lifting the boy up in her arms. He wrapped his legs around her waist and his arms around her neck, nuzzling his head into the crook of her neck. "He'll be escorted back to our house." Will explained and Ashley gave a nod. "He will...be safe..." he assured her.

"Thank you." she said in a whisper. "Thank you so much."

Tears threatened to break free but she wouldn't dare let them. She gulped them down, then closed her eyes, and tightened her hold on the boy. "Are you a soldier now Ash? Is that why you left?" she heard the boy whisper. She looked down at the camouflage army pants she slept in and the black tank top then froze. She wanted so badly to lie to him, and tell him yes, but the truth was best.

"No...no i'm not a soldier, kid. I just... I just-"

"She is just helping us with government issues." It was Ironhide who spoke up for her.

"Woooow.." Justin whispered in amazement. He must have thought she was the coolest thing right now, though it was practically a lie.

Though she knew this moment couldn't last forever. By the look on Will's face, she could tell here time was ending. "Alright look her kiddo. You've got to go now alright?" she whispered, causing the boy to pout. "Hey now! What have I said about that lip! Keep pouting and I'll rip it right off!"

The boy instantly began to giggle, and pressed his lips against her cheek. "See ya later Ash!" he said, before squirming his way from her grip, then running over to Will. Her lips curved into the slightest smile as she watched him grab the soldiers hand and walk away.

"Yeah, I'll be seeing ya kid." she muttered.

"Is your mind at ease?"

Ashley looked up to see that Ironhide had somehow gotten beside her. She looked up at him and scoffed. "Did you do this to get on my good side or something?"

"Why you ungrateful-"

He was cut short when he felt this warmth rise over his human body. He looked down to see that the girl had wrapped her arms around him, her face nuzzling into his chest. He was...confused by her sudden gesture, but he gently placed his hands on her back.

"Thank you..." he heard her whisper. "For some advanced alien species you-"

"Yes, I know. I am an idiot?" He cut her off.

Her grip on him tightened, and her body shook from contained giggles. "No...you have the heart of a human..." she whispered. His eyes widened and his body tensed slightly. "A very good human..."

He snorted, and she could tell be didn't like being compared to a human. "I thought you didn't show affection." he muttered.

"Yeah well, a lot of things are changing for me..." she said, then pulled away and smacked him on the side of the head. "Now learn to accept my love you hunk of tin!" He let out this low growl and instantly she knew it was time to run. She took off in a sprint and hid behind Ratchet, griping on to the back of his light blue polo.

"Oh don't you dare hide behind the old man, human!" Ironhide called out.

"I'll do what I want you locked up scrap of metal!" she teased, sticking out her tongue.

"If I wasn't sworn to protect the humans I would-"

"You would do what, Ironhide?"

It was Optimus voice who had interrupted him. The weapon's specialist had seemed to have forgotten that his leader, who was committed to the human race, stood right by them.

"Nothing." The human Ironhide responded, his shoulders slumping. A rough hand suddenly came in contact with his head again. This time it was with much more force.

He looked up, rubbing his head to see Ratchet glaring at him. "And I am far from old!"

* * *

><p><strong>Me: So once again here we are at the end of a chapter. Please-<strong>

**Ashley: No! NO! If you want reviews you can't just sit there and ask for them! YOU HAVE TO DEMAND THEM!**

**Me: 0.0**

**Ashley: -grabs blowtorch- YOU BETTER GIVE THIS GIRL REVIEWS OR ELSE...OR ELSE... OR ELSE I'LL BURN YOUR FREAKIN' HOUSES DOWN YOU PUNKS! YOU HEAR ME! THEN I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN, AND I WILL KILL ALL YOUR PETS! DONT HAVE ANY PETS? I'LL MURDER YOU!**

**Ironhide: I might actually start to like the human...**

**Me: Pfft, and i'm the crazy one...**

**Sideswipe: -super ultra charming prince smile- could you please review?**


	6. The Next Level

**Ashley: Look, you got more reviews because of me.**

**Me: Threatening to kill people is sort of an effective way to persuade someone -.-**

**Ashley: Whatchu tryna say, punk?**

**Me: Ironhide! -.- have you been teaching her catchphrases?**

**Ironhide: ...**

**Optimus: As usual, AnimeDreamWriter does not own Transformers. -smiles-**

**Me: OPTIMUS! -glomps-**

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Little Orphan That Could<span>**

**Chapter Six: **_The Next Level  
><em>

_Pow! Pow! Pow!_

"Very good, kid."

Ashley studied her target, which had three holes right in the center of it. Ever since the Autobots had decided to let her stay at the base, they decided to train her to protect herself. She was basically a soldier in training. She had lived here for almost a month now, and she was already accepted into training amongst the rest of the soldiers. She'd never admit it, but...she felt at home...

"You're a good shot!"

She looked up at Ironhide, who's bright blue optics flickered from her target to herself. He was right, she was surprisingly good at shooting a gun. Any other teenage girl would have probably found this intimidating, but she found it exhilarating.

"Can I have another target?"

"Sure thing."

The target now moved in it's rotation and she was given a fresh one. After taking a deep breath, she aimed the gun in her hands and shot three continuous shots right in the center.

"Wow. Ironhide must be teaching you really well."

The tanned female whipped around to see a boy she had recently become aquatinted with, though immediately grew fond of. Though she claimed it was because he was such a frantic loser. "Sam!" she squealed, running over to him and pouncing on him. He was very careful and tense, considering she still had a loaded gun in her hand. "Does that mean-"

"Yeah Bee's here too." he interrupted her, knowing that she possibly loved his alien car more than him.

She then let go of him, looking up at Ironhide with a look he knew fairly well over the past few days. Despite her spunky kick ass personality, this was a look hardly any of the Autobots could resist. Even Epps and Will had a hard time resisting.

She gave him the puppy-dog pout.

"Fine! You may go see the slag thing!" Ironhide said with a grunt.

"Isn't Bumblebee getting a check up? I don't think now is hardly the time to see him."

Ashley knew that preppy english accent all too well. Carly, Sam's girlfriend came up in a short dress and heels. Seriously, did this chick own pants!

"Oh I'm sure Ratchet wouldn't mind." Sam said, trying to shush his girlfriend. He already knew the two females didn't like each other, but she was rubbing salt in open wounds. There was few things you did not tell the green eyed girl before them, and one of them was that Bumblebee could not see her when he visited.

"But Sam you said we-"

Her preppy voice was cut short by the sound of a gun being cocked. The couple looked up to see Ashley holding the weapon with a steady hand aimed at Carly.

"Don't test me, blondie." she muttered, her emerald eyes narrowed to a spiteful glare. Instantly the Autobot behind them began to roar in laughter. Although Ashley's rosy lips curved into a slight smirk for the approval, she held the gun steady.

"You can't actually shoot that thing!" Carly said in disbelief.

"Did I not just say don't test me!"

"L-Look I-I wouldn't test her sweetie. J-Just let h-her go talk to Bee." Sam whispered frantically, grabbing his girlfriend's hand.

"Yeah. I suggest you listen to him _sweetie_." she whispered, giving her a taunting wink before walking down the hall to the medical bay. As she walked, she could still hear Ironhide chuckling.

Ashley practically sprinted inside and Ratchet looked down at her. "Ah! Ashley. Somehow I knew you'd be stopping by."

The yellow Autobot instantly sat up from the table he was laying on and chirped wildly. _"Reunited and it feels so gooooood!"_ his radio sang. This got a giggle out of the girl. She hoisted herself up on his recently extended hand and beamed up at him. She had no idea why she liked him so much. Perhaps it was because he was different from the other Autobots because his vocal processor was damaged so he had to speak through his car radio. The familiar sound of that exact radio tuning itself was heard and music began to play again. _"How have you been...it's seems like so long since we last spoookee!"  
><em>  
>"I'm fine Bee! You knooww my birthday is in two days." she said. His bright blue optics widened in pretend shock and then he laughed. The strange thing was, that Ratchet was laughing as well. "What! I'm turning eighteen and I want a kick ass day with the Autobots!" she said, now joining in on the laugh.<p>

"Did someone say Autobot?"

The three looked up to see Sideswipe standing by the door cooly with his arms folded over his chest.

"Do you ever knock!" Ratchet groaned.

"Ashley didn't!" he protested.

"Were you stalking me?" The human spoke up, causing the yellow Autobot holding her to snicker.

"N-No! I was simply...watching out for you! I-In case you know, s-something happened." Sideswipe responded quickly.

"Oh! Heaven forbid something happen to me in a base full of protective Autobots and soldiers and _you _weren't around!"

This got a snort and a laugh out of Bumblebee.

"You know sometimes I forget you're quick with comebacks." Sideswipe said with an honest laugh. He was truly amused with the young human. She was one of the most interesting one's he had met, and oddly enough she was fascinated about him. Though she never acted like it around others, when they were alone the young human asked him many questions about his spark and though he didn't always have the answers to her questions...she never seemed dulled or annoyed by him in _those _moments.

"Don't you ever forget that one, baby." she said with a wink. "I'm a grade A bitc-"

"Little one..."

Ratchet's scolding tone cut her short. She had forgotten he didn't like her using phrases that degraded herself. "Yes mother." she joked, combing a hand through her hair.

"Good." The medic said, obviously ignoring her 'mother' comment. "Now frolic off, I have to work on Bumblebee."

Her thick lashes began to flutter and her rosy lips began to quiver. All three bots in the room flinched. They knew what was coming...

There it was. The pout.

"Agh! For Primus sake! Get her out of here!" Ratchet pleaded, looking away from her while Bumblebee held her out and away from him as if she was toxic.

"I'm not going near her! She looks like she's about to bust a leak!" Sideswipe said.

"I believe you mean crying, Sideswipe."

A giant red and blue Autobot entered the bay and extended his hand. "Come here little one." he said. She gave a sigh, crawling into his grasp. Remember how the pout only worked on some of the Autobots? Yeah, Optimus was not one of them. "You ruined the fun big guy." she muttered, crossing her arms over her chest.

"It seems as if you had enough fun with Sam's mate, Carly, earlier." he said in his deep fatherly voice.

Her green eyes widened in shock and her hands balled into fists. "That no good no pants wearing blondie told on me!" she shrieked. "Oh... OH I warned her not to test me and-"

"It was Ironhide."

_"Say wahhhhhh?"_The noise roared from Bumblebee's radio.

"I-I don't understand." she whispered, gazing up at his bright blue optics. Why would Ironhide rat her out like that? Granted the two often had their differences, but they always seemed to make up. And he actually seemed happy with her at her quick skill learning.

"He believes...your quick reaction to such an issue...makes you ready to advance in your training..."

The room grew silent.

It was as if they all knew something she didn't...

"Oh." she whispered. "Then what's the big deal?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ashley: WHAT KIND OF TRAINING IS IT?<strong>

**Me: I cant tell you -.-**

**Ashley: WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CANT TELL ME! -sniffles- I THOUGHT WE HAD A CONNECTION!**

**Me: All shall be revealed in the next chapter.**

**Ashley: I COULD DIE BEFORE THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Me:-mumbles- Or you could die in the next chapter...**

**Ashley: WHAT WAS THAT?**

**Me: Nothing! Nothing! I'm kidding! Please review!**


	7. Unsual Training Sessions

**Ashley: Oh god...oh god...im gonna die...this crazy lady is going to kill me...**

**Me: Relax! I'm not going to kill you...yet...**

**Ashley: You spawn of satan o.o**

**Me: -clears throat and slips on super smart glasses- Now, it has come to my attention that a certain reviewer has asked...why doesn't the pouty face work on our dear old Optimus Prime? You see, the answer is simple. Optimus is a pimp.**

**Sideswipe: o.o**

**Ironhide: o.o**

**Ashley: o.o you have the weirdest fetishes...**

**Me: -thumbs up- ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Little Orphan That Could<strong>

**Chapter Seven:**_ Unusual Training Sessions_

When Ashley heard she was going to advance in her training, she had no idea what she was in for. Though as she rode through the destroyed and abandoned Mission City, she was beginning to get a hunch.

"Ironhide..."

The truck she rode in was silent. For some reason she was asked to ride with him alone, while others rode in different cars. She took one more thoughtful glance out the window, feeling a twinge in her heart then kicked the dashboard.

"Hunk of metal answer me!"

"What!"

"What kind of training is this!"

Then there was that silence again. The car suddenly came to an abrupt stop and the seatbelt tightened. "You're going to face a Decepticon..."

Her emerald eyes widened and she fidgeted the best she could. "What are you talking about!" she screamed.

Truly, it pained him to hear her scream like this. She was genuinely afraid. "The Allspark radiation does not seem to leave your body though Optimus has confiscated the fragment you held."

"Ironhide..." she whimpered.

"By using you, we can lure out a Decepticon without risk of losing the fragment." he further explained.

"What about the risk of losing me!" she screamed.

That scream made his spark shudder. He was fairly well aware that there was a risk of losing her, but she had to trust that there was no way he'd let that happen.

"I will not let them harm you..." he said in a soft tone, his door swinging open. The seatbelt unbuckled and she was forced out. Before she could climb back in, the door snapped shut. She looked behind them. The few trucks that rode behind them were now gone. They were all gone.

"Why are you doing this to me!" she screamed, staying near his car. Though she seemed upset, a tear never fell.

"It is the only logical way."

"What about protecting humans, huh? I'm human!"

"This is part of your training, child!" he snapped. "How can you ever expect yourself to face a Decepticon if you have not had the experience! You have not even witnessed an Autobot fight nor have you witnessed a deception's weaknesses! Did you think it would be shooting paper targets for the rest of your life!" Her heart tainted at his raised tone and she tried to regain her composure.

She twitched, her hand frozen in reaching for the handle. "Why are you abandoning me..." she whispered. "I deserve that much. I deserve an answer."

"Because, this isn't just fun and games. You seem to have forgotten you were almost killed.." he whispered.

"How could I forget that! Why do you think I'm so afraid, you idiot!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, and then without thinking it over...she stormed off into rubble and unknown territory.

Ashley found herself climbing over large boulders and rubble. She wasn't exactly sure what she was supposed to do, so she just...kept wandering.

_Whoosh!_

Whatever that was it had sounded like a jet. Then there was a small shaking like a tiny earthquake and then that familiar sound of gears shifting into place. Every nerve in her body told her to run, but she slowly turned around instead.

"Hello fleshing!"

It grinned. Grinned! It's harsh red eyes flickered over her in amusement. "You know, I'm about tired of you Decepto-freaks calling me a fleshling." she mumbled. She might have been tossed into the lion's den, but she wasn't giving in without a fight. "But since I'm not as rude as you, you wanna tell me your name?"

The beast before her growled, threatening to rip her apart. "Starscream..."

"I'm sorry, did you just say your name was Ice cream?"

"Starscream!"

"Whipped Cream?"

"Starscream!"

"OH! Billie Jean?"

"Stupid fleshing!" he screamed, clearly agitated as he snatched her off of the ground. "You will quit with the games now and give me the Allspark fragment!"

"Sorry to disappoint you Star, but I don't have a fragment of anything." she said.

"Do not lie to me puny human. The radiation is strong with you."

"Well alright Yoda!"

This caused his grip to tighten on her. she gasped for air, but it wasn't as bone-crushing as Barricade had treated her. "I don't like your attitude, human." he muttered, glaring at her with fierce optics.

"And I don't like your face but I didn't just come right out and say it first, did I?" she said, still doing her best to catch her breath.

Just when she thought he was going to destroy her, he was knocked off his feet and she was sent flying. Then there was this warmth, that she was going to assume was death washing over because she didn't dare open her eyes.

"Little lady?"

Wait, death didn't speak. Her eyes fluttered open to spot blue optics starring down at her worriedly. "Jazz..." she whispered, then suddenly began hitting his chest plate furiously. "Why did you stupid hunks of tin use me like that. What am I worthless to you! I can't believe you did this to me! I'm never trusting you guys again!"

She felt the familiar vibration, and realized he was laughing. "Sweetspark we weren't ever going to let a thing happen to ya!" his voice was calming, "I've been watching you the whole time! By the way, nice getting on Starscream's bad side!"

"Didn't know he had a good one..." she mumbled. This caused more laughter from the giant bot.

"Why don't you look up." he whispered.

Her head slowly turned and her green eyes graced the battle scene. Optimus, Ironhide, and Ratchet stood with Starscream well detained. "You were all here..." she whispered.

"You didn't actually think we'd leave you alone, right?"

Her green eyes darted over to the side to see Sideswipe standing there rather confidently. A smile crept upon her lips...

But that smile soon faded...

"Why didn't you guys just tell me the plan?" she whispered.

"Well we knew if we got you so pissed off, you wouldn't freak out when faced with a Decepticon!" Sideswipe said with a laugh. "Ironhide was clearly the only bot the job!"

"That's why I had to ride alone with him?" she whispered, then her eyes grew wide, "Thats why he told Optimus I was ready! It wasn't that! It was just he found out what would make me ready! When I pulled my gun on Carly...he wasn't looking at my quick response...he was looking at how I responded."

"Your anger gets the better of you little lady." Jazz spoke up.

"Isn't that a bad thing?"

"Not entirely." The voice belonged to Optimus.

"Sooo, what now?" she whispered.

The Autobot leader looked down at the small human being held by Jazz. Her emerald orbs were filled with the slightest bit of...admiration. His spark flickered at the look in her eyes, although he was unsure why. "Why don't you take the next few days off." he said, then transformed into his alternate form. The horn of his Semi blared and then his voice was heard again. "Besides, I hear someone has a celebration coming up, and I hear you requested a 'kick ass' day with the Autobots..."

The group chuckled, but that laughter soon died down when a rumbling was felt. Starscream had managed to slip away from Ratchet, and quickly transformed. "We will get the Allspark!" his voice filled the air as he flew off.

Ashley gulped, then sighed. "Maybe...you guys should start thinking your plans through a bit more..." she whispered. "Because that didnt seem to go so well..."

"Slag it all..." Ironhide grunted.

* * *

><p><strong>Starscream: I shall kill you all!<strong>

**Me: Would you relax, you got your five seconds of fame now go away. -.-**

**Starscream: FOOLISH HUMAN!**

**Me: Never...am I...putting you...in my...story...again...**

**Starscream: o.o**

**Optimus: Please give AnimeDreamWriter tons of reviews! She'll give you a cookie!**

**Me: OPTIMUS! -super glomps-**

**Ashley: -sigh- everytime... -.-**


	8. Secret Plans And Birthday Scams

**Ashley: Took ya awhile to upload this one today.**

**Me: Shutup -.- I had driving school.**

**Optimus: Why do you need to learn how to drive when you you can simply ride along with one of us?**

**Me: Squee! Optimus, you're so generous! -glomps-**

**Ratchet: -sigh- on with the story...**

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Little Orphan That Could<span>**

**Chapter Eight:** _Secret Plans and Birthday Scams_

She tossed and turned frantically in her bed. Her brows furrowed, her eyes shut tight, and her skin felt as if it was burning right off. The visions kept playing over and over in her head. Horrible red eyes fiercely glaring at her in utter darkness. They whispered her name continuously...

"Human..."

BAM!

She shot up from her bed, her fist coming in contact with someone's jaw. Her body prayed for air as she took in deep breaths. She was here...at the base...

"Primus for a little thing you sure have some force."

She shrieked in terror, but her mouth was soon covered by a hand. A warm hand. She was forced to gaze into a stunning pair of blue eyes. He had lovely long wavy locks of black hair that hung lose against his smooth creamy beige skin. He wore a black silk button down, black pants, black shoes. In fact the only pop of color on him were the deep red buttons of his shirt. He was extremely handsome, but that didn't answer the question tugging at her lips.

"Who are you?" she whispered once he removed his hand from her mouth.

"My name is Mirage."

"Mirage?"

"Yes."

"Which one are you..."

He seemed quite puzzled by her question. He straightened his posture, fixed his collar then cleared his throat. "You are referring to the Autobots, I assume?" he asked.

"Yes."

"What makes you think I'm one of them?"

"Are you telling me you're not?"

He seemed whisked away. He blinked a few times, as if the girl in front of him was not real. He starred into her green orbs then couldn't help the smile creeping upon his lips. "Why I am saying no such thing." he whispered. His voice made the heat rise to her cheeks. He was clearly older than her in appearance at least by a few years, and his voice was so smooth and sensual.

"So which one are you? Which car?"

"I'll let that be my secret."

She huffed, clearly unamused with his antics. "You can at least tell me what you're doing in my room, creep." she whispered.

"You were having a bad dream, correct?"

Her eyes widened from their previous narrowed glare and he could easily see her hands gripping the white sheets. "Have I upset you in any way?" he asked.

"N-No Uh. It's just. It was only a bad dream. I mean I never expected an Autobot to come rushing in because of a nightmare, especially an Autobot I don't know."

"Believe me I wouldn't have, but my audio receptors picked up you whispering my name."

"Your name?" She whispered, "I don't even know you!"

"While this may be true you were certainly saying 'This has to be a Mirage. No, this can't be real' over and over again."

She let out this huge sigh of relief and then let out a laugh. "Okay little dude, or big dude, or whatever you are. In human talk a mirage is like an illusion. I wasn't calling your name I was saying this had to be an illusion basically." The look on his face was priceless. He...was embarrassed!

She slid out of her bed and looked up at him. His eyes stayed on her with every movement she made. If she knew any better, she'd say he was studying her.

"Gotta problem with me?"

"You're unusual."

That hit it. Her blood began to boil. Was that supposed to be some sort of insult. Though, before she could even pull her fist his gaze dropped. "What exactly are you wearing?"

She looked down herself and practically jumped out of her skin. Her pajamas had been replaced with extremely short camouflage shorts with a belt drooped around her waist. She had on a black sports bra that did her chest...too much justice. Her hands were covered in fingerless black gloves and a pair of dog tags with her name were placed around her neck.

"What the hell!" she shrieked, running over to where she kept her clothes only to find she had none. She then turned back to the strange man and pointed an accusing finger at him. "Did you do this?"

"No, but I did see the twins running out of here just-"

"Which twins?" she interrupted him with a growl.

"The taller ones."

That was all she needed. She bolted out of the room, storming down the hall despite her appearance. Along the way, she pulled her hair up in a ponytail, leaving her bangs out. She was getting ready to kick some metal butt.

She barged into the rec room, all eyes immediately darting to her. "Uh little lady. Not that you don't look smokin' but what's with the sudden fashion change?" Jazz said, bending over slightly.

"Sides..." she muttered under her breath.

She furiously walked through the rec room, spotting two males she hadn't recognize. Though with their bright blue eyes and similar taste it wasn't hard to figure out they were her targets.

"I told you that chick wath a thank!"

"Can it Mud-shit!" she grumbled, walking past the two smaller twins who were in robot form.

"Organic why are you-"

"Not in the mood, Ratchet!"

"Hey Happy Birthday Ash-"

"Not happy, Will!"

She finally reached her targets and they looked up at her in shock. "I thought you said if we were in Holoform she wouldn't recognize us!" Sunstreaker said, being the one with the platinum blonde hair and white tee.

"I don't know how she did!" Sideswipe, the one with the dark brown short hair and red tee exclaimed. Obviously these two were not that smart.

She snatched the brown haired male up by his shirt and glared fiercely into his blue eyes. "Give. Me. My. Clothes." she muttered rather demonically.

"As much as I w-would love to do that. Y-You just look so cute prancing around here in that-"

"Shutup and give me my clothes, Sideswipe!" she yelled in his face, causing him to wince at the sudden rise of volume.

"I-I...Cant." he whimpered.

"Why the hell not!"

He winced again.

"Sunny accidentally...dumped 'em."

"YOU THREW AWAY MY CLOTHES!"

All hell was going to break lose, but it would have to wait until she could break free from Ironhide's sudden grasp. "Whoa now kid! Cool your spark!" he warned her, his arms wrapped around her slim stomach. His Holoform could feel the heat radiating off her body. "As much as I'd love to dent up the twins too, your clothes can be replaced!"

"They wouldn't need to be if the two junk for brains didn't pull this stupid prank!"

"Pranks are what we do." Sideswipe said, nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's what we do best." Sunstreaker joined in, repeating the same actions as his brother.

"I have no clothes!" she screamed, fighting her way through hell just to get out Ironhide's grip.

"You will."

The group looked up to see Will and Epps approaching. "As much as I love the idea of having a personal little army base cheerleader parading around the place, it ain't right." Epps said, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Especially since this all happened on your birthday." Will said, shooting a glare over at the prankster twins, then holding out a small gray card.

Ashley hesitantly took it, and looked back up once she realized it was a credit card. "Will I can't do-"

"Oh it's not mine. Think of it as a personal birthday present from the government. You just didn't get it from me."

Her rosy lips curved into a mischievous smirk as she gripped the card in her hands. "Well then in that case, happy birthday to me." she muttered, snickering just slightly.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: -falls out against floor- Well here we are at the end of chapter eight..<strong>

**Ashley: My...My clothes **

**Me: OH hush you'll get new ones, and you're also going to get a little surprise!**

**Ashely: o.o What kind of surprise...**

**Me: -laughs evilly- **

**Ashley: o.o**

**Megatron: Review or DIE!**

**Me: -.- the hell you doing in my story mega-butt! I didnt call for you yet!**

**Megatron: FOOLISH EARTH-**

**Me: Goodbye! Please Review good people!**


	9. Shopping Trips

**Ashley: -mumbles- stupid worthless autobots...throwing away my clothes..**

**Sideswipe: Uhhh excuse me? We've saved your planet!**

**Ironhide: I saved your life...**

**Ashley: Minor details...**

**Me: On with the story my lovely people!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Little Orphan That Could<strong>

**Chapter Nine:**_ Shopping Trips_

Ashley was not a happy camper.

Not only did she have to get a whole new wardrobe, but the Autobots thought it would be good for her if Sideswipe was the one to take her. On top of that she had to walk around the mall in this ridiculous get up!

His Holoform currently sat next to her in the driver's seat of his alternate form, his eyes occasionally glancing over at her. He gave a sigh, now fulling turning his head to her. "You know, you look cute..." he whispered, trying to cheer her up.

She scoffed. "Please I look like the army version of Buffy the Vampire Slayer." she muttered, her arms folded over her chest.

"A cute version..."

She rolled her emerald eyes, and instead of punching the Holoform she kicked the dashboard. "Shutup." she whispered, her lips slipping into a small smile.

When the two arrived at the mall, Sideswipe seemed a bit tense and Ashley noticed. He was walking rather close to her, and every time they passed a male around her age, he would grow more tense. "Hey what's up?" she asked, looking up at him with bright emerald orbs.

He shook his head. "Just be glad you can't sense the rate of someone's heartbeat."

"I can too!"

He looked over at her as if she had just sprouted wings, horns, and hooves.

"Just not the way you can." she finished.

"Let's just hurry up and get you your first article of clothing so you can change." he muttered, grabbing her hand. Her green eyes glanced down at their hands, and then up at him. He walked off with her following, while he muttered something about 'stupid squishy male humans'.

They arrived at a clothing store that attracted her attention. It practically screamed 'Ashley use your stolen government money on me' and she just couldn't resist. The two walked in, and Sideswipe followed her around the store. It was tense at first to have his piercing blue eyes constantly on her, but she eventually relaxed and even asked him for his opinion on clothing.

"Blue is a good color on you..." he suddenly whispered, his eyes looking over at a blue hoodie. It was a rich dark blue and had a black, silver, and white skull printed on the back.

"You think?" she said, reaching over at picking up the article of clothing, and holding it against her.

Once he nodded, she glanced over all the clothes in her arms. Without warning, she made her way over to the dressing rooms and left Sideswipe to wait.

She came out in the blue hoodie, though it occasionally slipped up and revealed the tan skin of her waist, a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, and new gray converse.

"I'd like to wear these out." she said to the woman behind the counter who was ringing up her massive pile of clothing. She took a moment to scan the tags on the clothes she was wearing and then went back to the pile. After that, Ashley ripped the tags off and dumped them in a nearby trashcan. Only then did she notice that her escort was nowhere to be found.

It took the woman five minutes to ring up all the clothes, and after Ashley paid she walked out of the store to find Sideswipe.

Though it didn't take long..

The Holoform was happily talking to two girls, who were giggling constantly. The way they giggled, she could instantly tell, it was dripping with flirtation. Though, she guessed she couldn't blame them. Sideswipe was attractive. With his smooth perfect olive complexion and short brown hair, piercing pool blue eyes, perfect muscles, and obviously up-kept body. In fact, she had noticed that all of the Holoforms she had seen were attractive. That, however, didn't stop her sudden anger. She had the nerve to march over there and knock him down. Until, he looked her way. Those stunning blue eyes lit up and he waved at her. The girls scoffed, clearly displeased with the interruption. They were pretty...preppy...with creamy white skin and frilly skirts.

Everything she wasn't...

She walked over, patting him on the shoulder. "I'm just going to go shop some more. Meet up with ya later, Kay?" she said, not giving the two girls any attention. His blue eyes widened in shock, but before he had the chance to speak she had walked off.

"So that wasn't your girlfriend?" Ashley heard one of the girl's whisper just before she reached a point out of earshot.

Ha! Her and Sideswipe! Together! That would be the day pigs fly!

She suddenly cringed at her thoughts. She lived with giant alien robots...what was stopping a pig from sprouting wings and hurling itself through the sky.

Her body gained goosebumps, but she shook them off at the sight of a store with potential. She spent a bit of time in there. She picked up things like a few dresses, simple skirts, shirts, and a few shorts. After paying, she somehow found herself wandering toward the food court.

"Shopping spree?" The guy said that scooped her ice cream. She had been kind of dazed out, so she didn't realize what he meant until he pointed down at her large amount of bags.

"Oh Uh, yeah. It's my birthday." she said rather quietly, shifting her weight from one foot to the other as she watched him pour chocolate chips over her French vanilla as she had requested.

"Spending it all alone?" he asked, sticking a pink spoon in the frozen treat and placing it on the counter.

"Wasn't supposed to, but what can you do?" she said with a shrug, picking up the white cup of ice cream.

Just as she was about to pay, he stopped her. "Don't worry about it. I've got ya covered. It's the least I can do for a pretty girl all alone on her birthday." he said, giving her a fatherly smile. He was clearly at least ten years older than her, and he held a rather kind smile. He reminded her of one of those old tv fathers that were too perfect to be real.

"Thank you." she said, offering a smile before going off to find a table.

Digging up a mouthful of the frozen treat and stuffing it in her mouth, she found her gaze drifting off to all the different people. People watching was truly amusing. As the cold treat melted against the warmth of her mouth, giving her taste buds a moment of sheer ecstasy, she now came face-to-face with blazing blue eyes.

"Mmm rit ow oh my race thidemipe."

"What?" the Holoform asked.

She swallowed the ice cream, then sighed. "I said get out of my face Sideswipe."

"I'm not leaving you-"

"I didn't mean that! I just meant you're too close! It's like you're going to kiss me!" she groaned.

His cheeks instantly gained a dark shade of red as he slowly sat down in the seat across from her. "Oh, sorry," he whispered, clearly embarrassed.

"Did you have fun?" she asked simply, slipping a smaller bit of ice cream into her mouth.

"You mean the girls, don't you?"

"No, I meant the Decepticons." she muttered sarcastically.

He shot her a glare but it didn't seem to phase her. She just shrugged and scooped up another bit of ice cream, that conversation seeming to have been destroyed because Sideswipe never answered. "Do you have a spark in that form?" she asked suddenly, pointing her spoon over at his chest.

He glanced down, then back up at her and nodded. "A small bit of it, yeah." he answered. "You know, why are you so curious about my Spark, Ash?" he now asked. He had taken to calling her 'Ash' when she decided to call him 'Sides' and it never really bothered her so she let him do it.

"Bumblebee can't talk.."

He blinked.

"Sunny I just can't see myself having that sort of conversation with even though he's your twin.."

He nodded.

"I can't ask Ratchet or Jolt without fear of this decade long lecture that I'd probably have to take notes on."

He smiled.

"Jazz would probably rage out into the sex talk."

He smirked.

"Ironhide would blow a canon."

He snickered.

"I can hardly understand what Mudflap is saying half the time and I'd be to afraid Skids would try and make a move on me."

He snorted.

"And Optimus is just...He'd probably bust a fuse knowing I wanted to know about his Spark."

He then broke into fits of uncontrollable laughter. Though there were others she had yet to meet, she had the ones she did know down to the gear. He felt...almost special that she found him to be the only one she could go to. Though there was one question still bugging his processors.

"Can you really sense the heart rate of others?" he asked.

She looked up at him curiously, swallowing the bit of ice cream she had slipped in her mouth while he was laughing. She gave a slow nod, then grabbed his hand. "I can't really sense it, but I can feel it." she said, then gently placed his hand over where her heart would be. "See, you can feel mine."

He closed his eyes, feeling the slow pulsing sensation. It strangely calmed him. So this is what the human girl had meant? "Strange..." he whispered, opening his eyes once more. He then realized where his hand was. Never had touching a human girl bothered him before, but he was touching her chest and Ash was different. A blush swept across his cheek and he pulled his hand away.

"Not much stranger than being able to sense it." she said with a shrug and another slip of ice cream into her mouth.

"Do you have a Sparkmate?"

Her gaze focused on the male before her. She cocked an eyebrow and gulped down the ice cream. "You mean a boyfriend?" she asked, and he shrugged. She fiddled with the blonde tips of her bangs and sighed. "No I don't have one of those."

"Why not?"

Her gaze focused on him again, this time her green eyes filled with shock. He seemed to notice this and continued. "I mean you aren't hard on the Optics, and when you're not blowing up in rage your actually pretty sweet on the processors." he said, his arms now folded over his toned chest. "I think you're a great femme to sparkbond with."

The heat rose to her face and she instantly stood up. "Whoa there Sides, let's not go there!" she said, picking up a few of her bags.

"But I meant it."

The heat rose to a higher level and she could literally feel her hand twitch. "I know you might mean that, but in human talk what you just said has a sort of...different meaning."

"Like what?"

She sighed, obviously not able to get out of this one, though he helped her pick up the rest of her bags. As they walked out of the mall she found herself explaining. "With you guys, you know...you say sparkbonding is something sacred right? And you are usually with your sparkmates for life?" She paused as he nodded. "Well on earth if you say I'd be a great person to 'Sparkbond' with..it um...it means..."

"It means what?"

"Basically that you think I'd be good in bed..."

He froze, his face going an unnatural shade of red. "Oh Primus I'm sorry, Ash! I didn't mean it like that at all!" he explained, the panic clear in his voice.

"It's cool Sides." she whispered.

There was silence between them, before he leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Would it be better if I said you'd be a great femme to have as a Sparkmate?" His voice trickled down her neck and gave her slight goosebumps.

"Shutup Sides!" she squealed, hitting him with one of her bags.

* * *

><p><strong>Ashley: You are such a flirt, Sideswipe -.-<strong>

**Sideswipe: The ladies dig it.**

**Ashley: Im a lady. I dont dig it.**

**Sideswipe: Oh, you dig it.**

**Skids: Yeah I think she's diggin' it.**

**Ashley: SHUT UP! **

**Optimus: Please review!**

**Me: ... oh Optimus...**

**Optimus: Yes?**

**Me: -glomps-** **xD**


	10. An Extra Special Birthday Surprise

**Me: I bought an Optimus Prime T-shirt today. Just thought I should let you all know.**

**Ashley: I really didnt care.**

**Me: No one cares about you! GO AWAY!**

**Sideswipe: I care...**

**Me and Ashley: SHUT UP TIN CAN!**

**Sideswipe: o.o**

* * *

><p><strong>The Little Orphan That Could<strong>

**Chapter Ten:**_ An Extra Special Birthday Surprise_

"I'm just saying those two human femmes were cute!"

"I'm just saying shut your face before I shut it for you!"

Sideswipe and Ashley were at it again. Only this time it was on the way back to the base. The two were bickering about the two girls that were talking to him earlier ever since they saw them in the parking lot back at the mall, and her sleeves were now cuffed up ready to get a good punch in on the flirtatious bot.

"I don't have any-"

The sudden stop of his sentence got to her. There was this thick silence and she knew it all too well. "Sideswipe?" she whispered, but there was no answer. Just the seatbelt tightening around her and the leather seats molding to her shape in a form of comfort.

"Sideswipe?"

"..."

"Sides?"

"Stay calm, Ash."

His tone was serious, and the expression on his Holoform was the same. She followed his gaze and saw the same police mustang that she encountered when she ran away from the orphanage. The one she found out was a Decepticon. Barricade...

"I've already alerted the others..." he whispered.

"Will they get here in time?"

"We'll just have to make time."

She looked over at his Holoform again, who gave her a reassuring smile. Sideswipe sped up, zooming past the mustang from hell and immediately it was like a high speed chase. "Ashley I'm going to need you to listen to me." he whispered, causing her to turn her attention from the road ahead back to him. It was strange seeing how much more mature he got in the midst of battle. Or maybe it was just that he had someone to protect.

"I'm going to leave you ahead, and I want you to take cover." he whispered.

Her emerald eyes widened in fear for him, but she nodded. He gave her a comforting squeeze of her hand, and then sped up even more. Once he felt they were far enough, the doors opened, her seatbelt snapped off, and she jumped out. He then waisted no time transforming. He towered above her, his blue optics glancing down at her.

"Your bags are in my chest plate." he said.

She smiled. Leave it to Sideswipe to try and crack a joke when they were basically facing death. Suddenly her insides churned at the whirling of gears turning and snapping into place. Her gaze drifted up just in time to see Barricade tackle down Sideswipe. She should have listened to him and taken cover because apparently there had been some glass shattered on impact that shot at her like bullets. There was this stinging sensation as it pierced her skin, but it was nothing like having your torso crushed.

The shards of glass were nothing compared to the scrap of metal she did not have the time to dodge, which she tried to protect herself from with her hands. The only result was the metal creating a gash in her left palm, making it rather hard to move. Not to mention it burned like hell.

Ashley managed to make her way over to an alley, and glanced over at the battle. She felt useless, but what could she do without her guns and one injured hand.

_Clank!_

Her eyes widened in shock as she heard Sideswipe groan out in immense pain. The damn Decepticon had gotten a hold of his arm, and though he didn't rip it off it sounded like the equivalent of a bone snapped out of it's socket. Just metal...and...bigger..

The Decepticon took this time to seek out the small human. Why he wanted her? She wasn't sure. But she was sure as hell he wasn't going to get her. Sideswipe seemed to have the same idea because he punched the evil thing right on his back, causing him to fall head first. When he came in contact with the ground, it sent an earthquake that rattled Ashley's inside.

"Ashley are you alright?" Sideswipe announced, his blue optics darting over to her location.

She froze, now noticing the red optics glaring at her from the ground. "You idiot.." she whispered, giving a gulp, and mentally cursing Sideswipe for giving her away. The girl slowly rose to her feet, and without thinking she took off in an impulse. There was no way her ribs were getting bruised by some red-eyed evil bot. Not again at least.

_Run run run run run run run run..._

That was all the girl could comprehend at the moment. That, and don't get squished. At some point she had closed her eyes, which was pretty foolish considering how quickly she ran into something. Though it was warm...and strong.

Her green eyes snapped open and she spotted the smooth chocolate skin known as Epps. "You looked pretty banged up." He said with a smirk. She punched him in the arm with her good hand and returned the smirk.

"Still look better than you baldie!" she joked, and he whisked her off her feet, his arms placed under her legs and on her back. She winced slightly as he some of the glass in her arm got shoved in deeper due to the movement, but it all passed. "I liked my feet on the ground."

"Figured you were tired of running." he paused then smirked. "Away from the big bad Decepticon."

This got him a smack on the head.

* * *

><p><strong>Ashley: That was SO short!<strong>

**Me: I know I know! i'm so sorry!**

**Sideswipe: YOU GAVE ME A DENT IN MY PAINTJOB!**

**Me: You had your arm ripped out of its 'socket' and you're worried about your paintjob? -.-**

**Sideswipe: THIS IS A CUSTOM PAINTJOB!**

**Me: God, you're as bad as sunstreaker -.-**

**Sideswipe: Duh, we're twins.**

**Me: Sigh, Ironhide...could you finish us off please?**

**Ironhide: -nods then puts up canons- Review...or else...**


	11. A Not So Great Birthday

**Me: So, I have special news!**

**Ashley: Oh god here we go. -rolls eyes-**

**Me: -smacks Ashley- okay then. Are we all ready for my news?**

**Ashley: -grumbles- ow...**

**Me: -.- sooooo! Now for my news! I have the idea for...a... BUMBLEBEE FAN FICTION!**

**Bumblebee: o.o**

**Me: Yes, Bumblebee shall be the love interest of... -cough cough cough-**

**Bumblebee: -blushes-**

**Me: Aww, so cute! **

**Ashley: What was the point of this? -.-**

**Me: WELL MISS SMART ASS! I need to know if my lovely reviewers and subscriber people would enjoy reading such a story!**

**Ashley: Ugh, lets just get on with the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Little Orphan That Could<strong>

**Chapter Eleven:** _A Not So Great Birthday_

Ratchet was busy patching her up in his Holoform, but other than that not much seemed to be going on. Barricade had fled from battle, and Sideswipe was watching her. His blue optics gazed down at her as Ratchet pulled out every piece if glass from her cuts.

"How's your arm?" she asked.

His gaze focused a bit. "You care?"

She scoffed. "It just looked like it hurt, okay!"

Ratchet sighed, shaking his head and finishing the last bit of his work on her. "Hey, why didn't we just do this back at the base?" she asked which caused the medic to tense up a bit. He completely ignored her, walking off and grumbling.

"What's his deal?" she whispered.

There was Sideswipe, Optimus, Ratchet, Ironhide, Jazz, Sunstreaker, Bumblebee Will, and Epps, and Sam. It seemed like an unnecessary amount of force for one Decepticon, and though she was glad Sam's girlfriend was not present, it made her worried. She gazed around at them all, all of them seeming to ignore her or push her aside.

There was something they were hiding...

Somehow she found herself riding in Bumblebee with Sam, but neither one of them spoke to her. They neared a cemetery and Ashley straightened. Had someone died? Is that why they were all so quiet?

"Sam, what happened?" she whispered while getting out of the car.

He placed his hand on her shoulder then sighed. Once again, he chose not to answer her. He ushered her over to a certain part of the cemetery where all the Autobots stood in their holoforms with Epps and Will. They all seemed...upset..

"You guys, what's wrong?" she whispered as she neared them. They stood near one of the larger tombstones, and suddenly there was a snap in her heart. Her legs found their way over to the large plaque of stone, and she slowly ran her fingers over the words engraved into it.

_Here lies Martha Jean Smithers and Johnathan Lionel Smithers..._

After awhile of starring at it, she finally spoke up. "How did they die?" She could practically feel the tension in the air after those words. She knew what was going on. No one wanted to be the one to tell her how her parents left the earth.

"It was a bank robbery.." Optimus finally said, "The were amongst the few that didn't survive."

She flinched at the thought of her parents being gunned down. They were too proud to go out like that.

"When did they die?"

"Two months ago."

Her mother was a happy nurse, and her father was a school teacher. They were perfect together.

"Do you...Do you know why they left me?" Her voice shook, and her body trembled.

"I am sorry, but no." Optimus spoke again.

She had to admit there was a part of her that wanted so badly to know why they had did what they did, but maybe this was her neon sign to leave it be. "Maybe it's best, yeah?" she whispered, slowly standing up and looking down at the grave. "They must think I look a mess, all bandaged and bruised."

"Do you need some time alone, little lady?" Jazz asked, placing his firm hand on her shoulder.

She shook her head, her emerald eyes glazing over with this distant look. "I've had my time alone. I had a year to be alone..." she whispered, "Let's just go home." Ashley broke herself away from his grip and started walking back towards the parked cars.

"Ashley, these are your parents."

Her fist clenched and her teeth began to grind against each other. The voice belonged to Sam.

"Crying over it won't bring them back and it's certainly not going to change the past." she whispered, then turned to face them giving her best forced smile. "Look, shit happens in life, okay? You just have to build bridges and get over it."

They all seemed shocked with her. She hadn't shed one tear though she had every right to. She had been pranked, hurt, and now found out her parents were dead all on her birthday. "I just want to go home..." she whispered. The men seemed to realize her plea and they complied.

Back at the base, Ashley had walked past the Rec room. A big banner that read 'Happy Birthday' was placed across one of the walls and there were balloons everywhere. Skids rolled up next to her, watching as she gazed up at the banner.

"It was for you ya know? Big man came up with it himself with the help of Jazz. That prank was all bullshit to get you out of the base so we could set it up." He said, then let his vents whirl in a sigh. "I'm sorry about what happened to yo-"

He hadn't the chance to finish because she had taken off in a full on run. Past, present, it all whirled around her like this taunting never ending wheel of confusion. She made it to her room without anyone stopping her and she fell into the comfort of her sheets. It washed over her like a wave. Her body began trembling as she whimpered into the pillow, her hands gripping the sheets beneath her. Her tears soaked the pillow in seconds, but she didn't care. She hadn't cried in years and this was her letting it all out.

"Ash, here are your-"

"Get out."

Sideswipe heard the muffled words and slowly set her bags down in the corner of the room. He looked over at her trembling body, and slowly approached it. When his human hand came in contact with her back, she flinched. He slowly sat her up, gazing into her bloodshot eyes. He was surprised she didn't fight back, but perhaps she was too tired for such antics.

"You're leaking..." he whispered, cupping her face with his hands.

She'd take leaking over crying any day.

"I thought I said get out." she muttered, avoiding his piercing gaze. He leaned in closer to her, pressing his forehead against hers and closing his eyes. "Why won't you just leave me alone..." she whispered, though her hands had found her way to grip the front of his shirt.

"I will not just leave you alone when you're like this!" he demanded.

"You're stupid!"

"You are! You're clearly upset! Don't try and act like this hasn't phased you!"

Her body froze, and her grip left his shirt. He was right, but it was against her nature to admit it. He had managed to somehow sit on the bed and pull her into his lap, slowing rocking her still trembling body. Her face nuzzled into the crook of his neck and the faint comfort of his spark seemed to calm her.

"Don't fight me..."

His sudden whisper caused her to look up at him. He was gazing down at her with those unusual blue eyes of his. "Don't fight me when I'm trying to help you..." he whispered.

"I'm a fighter. It's what I do."

"Sometimes the fight is not worth the war."

She seemed pensive for quite some time, but finally spoke again. "Did you get that from Optimus?"

"That obvious, huh?" he said, his lips curving into a smirk.

The two shared a soft laugh and his arm securely wrapped around her. Her hand was placed on his chest, and he seemed to wince slightly. "What's wrong?" she whispered, snatching her hand back. He quickly moved it back, his eyes closing.

"It's nothing. My spark just felt weird for a second."

He stayed with her like that. He stayed with his arms securely wrapped around her, his cheek on the top of her head. He whispered things about his spark until he felt her body no longer trembling. In fact, she had fallen asleep. It was a bit shocking to him that she had fallen asleep in his arms. Though as he looked down at her, he didn't mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: -wiggles butt- you liiiikeee him. You Li-Li-Li-Like him!<strong>

**Ashley: SHUT UP! NEVER IN MY LIFE WOULD I LIKE HIM!**

**Sideswipe: You so like me -.-**

**Ashley: You like me! Idiot!**

**Sideswipe: -blushes- n-no i dont!**

**Me: heh heh heh -evil grin-**

**Ratchet: -clears throat- Well, AnimeDreamWriter has posted rather early-ish on a Friday, so if she gets a sufficient amount of reviews before the evening. She shall post another chapter later tonight!**

**Me: -nods- :3 so review as fast as you can people!**


	12. The Gaining Of A New Guardian

**Me: Soooo...I kind of fell asleep last night, so i didn't get to really post another chapter last night. Heh.**

**Ashley: idiot -.-**

**Me: But...I have another treat! Its the first chapter of my Bumblebee story! Woot Woot!**

**Ashley: I still say you're an idiot.**

**Me: -grabs baseball bat and glares-**

**Ashley: o.o on with the story...**

* * *

><p><strong>The Little Orphan That Could<strong>

**Chapter Twelve: **_The Gaining Of A New Guardian_**  
><strong>

"What do you mean, school?"

Ashley's scream of terror practically rang through the whole place. She was currently standing in front of Optimus, well on his hand that was lifted to his face plate. His optics shuttered slightly as his audio receptors probably went crazy.

"Please, call down. It is a custom for a human your age to be a senior in what is known as high school." he said.

"I live with giant freaking robots and you're telling me I still have to finish high school!"

"It is what's best for you young one."

She gave a loud sigh, running a hand through her hair causing her bangs to brush back and then fall back into place. High school! Sure, she went to school for her freshman and sophomore year, but her junior year she had spent it home schooling at the orphanage. Never did she think she'd have to go back to the crowded halls of a public high school again.

"Why can't I be home schooled?"

"Though we are an intelligent race, we cannot teach you the things you are required to learn, no one on the base is qualified to teach you, and we cannot hire someone for obvious reasons. Besides, Ratchet thinks it would be good for you to have human experience with organics your own age."

She made a mental note to pay Ratchet a personal visit at the medic bay after this.

"Big guy I can't go back to a public school! They'd kick me right out once I got in a fight!" she tried to protest.

"Ratchet also thinks it would teach you some self control."

Oh Ratchet was going to get it.

"What about the Decepticons! What if they come after me or something?"

"That is why we have assigned you a guardian."

His hand slowly set her down on the ground, and she suddenly stood next to a familiar man. His blue eyes were a dead give away that he was an Autobot, but that wasn't why he was familiar. His long wavy black hair and facial structure were the give away.

"Mira-"

"Mirage will be your guardian." Optimus announced, interrupting Ashley. Her emerald eyes studied him. His expression seemed more harsh than when he appeared in her room the morning of her birthday. However, that was a week ago and maybe something had upset him since then. Maybe...it was the fact he had to be her guardian...

"Can't I have someone else, like Ironhide?"

Optimus' optics widened and Mirage seemed to grunt. "Well, Ironhide is already the guardian to the Lennox family." he said, then bent over slightly to get on a more personal level with her. "Out of all bots why would you request Ironhide?"

She scoffed. "He's got huge cannons. Anything goes wrong he'd just shoot them down."

"Do you doubt my abilities to protect you from Decepticons.?"

His sudden stern tone caused her to jump. She looked over at the man, and then coughed. "No! Its not that! It's just you don't seem like the type to-"

"I think she meant the humans at her school, Mirage." Optimus intercepted with his fatherly tone and a sigh. His optics gazed down at her with a look of disappointment. "You know we do not harm humans Ashley. Even if I was to assign you Ironhide, he could not simply 'shoot them down'."

"Yeah, i know." she muttered, starring down at the floor, "But it was worth a shot."

With that he ushered her out of his 'office' with Mirage close behind. He still had this harsh 'I constantly have a pole up my ass' look about him, and it lead her to believe he wouldn't be much fun.

"Look."

She stopped walking and turned to the man- er Autobot Holoform that had just been assigned as her guardian and placed her hands on her hips. "I shall take you to this school, wait for you, and bring you back to the base. That is all. No fun and games."

She scoffed, rolled her eyes, and then walked away. "It's high school! There are no fun and games!" she called out over her shoulder. On the way to the rec room, she was whisked off her feet and tossed on the back of a smaller green Autobot.

"Yo! Girlie hop on!" Skids said with a laugh.

"Looks like I'm already on." she said, and though her tone sounded annoyed, she couldn't help but smile.

Mudflap came up close behind them, and it didn't take her long to figure out the two were racing. They zoomed into the rec room, Skids barely beating his brother, and then the green bot decided to zoom around the room for a victory lap. Well, try a few victory laps.

"Hey! Be careful with her you tin can!"

I looked up to see Ironhide with narrowed optics watching Skids every movement. "Hey cool it Ironass!" Skids yelled. A loud groan was heard and a cannon was pointed at the green robot.

"Hey hey watch it big guy! I'm still on here!" she said, knowing her pupils were dilated in shock.

The big weapons specialist seemed to notice this and immediately retracted his canon. For an advanced robot, he needed to stop and thinks through sometimes. Skids started making these jumps and fast turns and Ashley was trying her best to hold on.

"You idiot! Slow down!" Ironhide yelled, but that seemed to only encourage the little green dude. Before the weapon's specialist could shout out another threatening warning, Ashley was sent flying in the air.

Her eyes had shut, preparing for an impact that she knew wouldn't kill her but it sure as hell was going to hurt. Though it didn't hurt. In fact it was soft and warm. Her green eyes slowly opened, immediately spotting two bright blue eyes. There was a moment of silence between the two, both of them with red faces and widened eyes.

Ashley was the one to snap out of it first.

"Sides let me down you freak!" she squealed.

"I was just helping you!" he screamed back in defense.

Though it was clear the both were embarrassed to be publicly in each other's embrace. The only way the two knew how to deal with it...was insult each other. It didn't help that Sidedwipe was so shocked that his arms didn't seem to want to agree with him and wouldn't set her down.

"You helped me, now set me down you good for nothing!"

"Don't get your processors in a bunch!"

"I don't have processors! I'm human!"

"A good for nothing human!"

"Who you calling good for nothing you metal head!"

At this point she grew highly irritated. There was only thing she could do at this point, and that was hitting his chest furiously. Though she knew it didn't hurt, it caused his grip on her to slip and she fell on her butt.

"Are you alright?"

Her eyes widened. That voice did not belong to Sideswipe. In fact, she didn't think that voice would be anywhere near her for awhile. Mirage stood above her, his hand extended. When she took it and he pulled her up, she looked at him curiously. "Why are you asking me if I'm alright? You never seemed like the type to care?" she asked.

"I'm your official guardian. Though I may not be pleased I've been assigned to a mere human, I shall do my job." he mumbled.

"Y-You're her guardian?"

Now the two were looking over at Sideswipe who, for some reason, seemed tense. When Mirage nodded, he seemed to be holding back the urge to do something. "Do you even know anything about her?" Sideswipe grumbled, his hands balling into fists.

"No, but that doesn't mean I'm not required to protect her."

"But if you know nothing about her-"

"Knowing her has nothing to do with protecting her."

"But you're just some stuck-up bot who thinks of only himself! How can you protect someone else!" Sideswipe suddenly blew up. Mirage seemed a bit shock, and so did Ashley.

"Forget it..." Sideswipe muttered, then walked off.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Yo man, you should really think about cooling your vents or something.<strong>

**Sideswipe: -.-**

**Me: Just because YOU weren't here guardian doesn't mean you have to get all butt-hurt yo **

**Ashley: heh heh heh -evil grin-**

**Bumblebee: Chirp Chirp Chirp...**

**Me: uh, Bumblebee. I know you wanted to ask the people for reviews, but i dont think they could understand that...**

**Bumblebee: -chirps sadly-**

**Me: -rubs Bumblebee- its okay buddy. Next time. Next time. Please Review by the way!**


	13. No Said School Was Going To Be Easy

**Me: So i'm incredibly sorry I haven't posted in awhile. I've been like, so sick.**

**Ashley: No one cares, man.**

**Me: you dont know that! -eyes twinkle- one of my lovely reviewers out there cares!**

**Ashley: No they dont...**

**Me: -sigh- I know. Let's get on with the-**

**Ashley: Aren't you forgetting something?**

**Me: Oh! That's right! For me Bumblebee Fanfic 'The Birds And The Bee's' the second chapter won't be posted at this moment. It's actually probably going to be preeeetty long because i'm cramming a lot of information in there. If i'm lucky, i'll have it finished by later tonight.**

**Ashley: No she wont.**

**Me: YOU DONT KNOW THAT! UGH! You know what...I don't even have time for you right now.**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Little Orphan That Could<em>**

**Chapter Thirteen:**_ No One Said School Was Going To Be Easy  
><em>

_Riiiiiiiinnnnngggg!_

The bell rang trough her ears and caused her to shoot up from her dazed position. It was her first day at school, and with no friends, it appeared she would be eating alone today for lunch. After gathering her things in her messenger bag, she slowly made her way through the halls, thinking back on earlier that morning.

_"Be safe at this, Uh, high school!" Jazz said, giving her a playful nudge with one of his large mechanical fingers._

_She giggled lightly and gave a wink. "Don't worry, I've got this covered!" she said, when a hand was placed on her shoulder._

_She turned around to see Sideswipe in his holoform starring down at her. "You're wearing a dress?" he whispered, his blue eyes seeming quite shocked._

_She looked down at the peach colored dress that stopped mid-thigh and fit her rather nicely, the black leather jacket, fishnet stockings, and all black converse._

_"Yeah? Something wrong with that?" she asked, a bit defensively._

_He shook his head and grinned. "Like I said you're not too hard on the Optics." he whispered, leaning into her ear. His arms found their way around her body and pulled her close to him. "Have a good day..." he whispered, his lips brushing her cheek as they moved._

_After staying like that for quite some time she pushed him away and smirked. "Shut up and get off!" she muttered, causing him to laugh._

_Though the laughing died down when a red Ferrari pulled up. The doors opened, and Mirage's Holoform was seen leaning against it. "You're going to be late." the wavy haired male said, causing Sideswipe to let out this low growl. Though he seemed resistant, he nudged her along. When she looked back at him, he avoided her gaze. Without anything further to say, she placed herself in the car and the doors closed._

When the flashback ended she found that she had already made it to the cafeteria. She wasn't even all that hungry, and the line looked too long for her to even consider. She sat herself down at one of the empty tables, combed a hand through her hair, and sighed.

She used to think school was fun, but it was nothing compared to hanging with the Autobots. Especially when you had no friends.

Then a green package was tossed in front of her. It's shiny metallic covering caught her attention, but her emerald eyes darted up to see where it came from. A boy with simple short black hair and dark brown eyes stood in front of her. His tan skin seemed quite smooth and his grin seemed friendly.

"Do you not eat or something?" he asked, inviting himself to sit down with her.

She raised an eyebrow, looking him over. He wore a simple green t-shirt and jeans, nothing out of the ordinary. His type seemed like a football jock, in fact she wouldn't be surprised if he was on the team.

"No I eat. I just don't wait in lines for it." she retorted, causing him to smirk.

"I'm Nick. You're the girl with the Ferrari, right?"

Oh god. That's why he was talking to her. He somehow noticed her rolling up to school and he thought she had a cool car. "Uh yeah, it's mine." she said hesitantly, "The name is Ashley."

He gave this low whistle and looked her over. It wasn't a perverted look, but more so a 'where the fuck did you get a car like that from' look. Her hand made it's way over to the rectangular bar he had tossed at her, and she opened it. Taking note of her actions, he smiled, and this became the start of a beautiful friendship.

After school, just as she was making her way to the student parking lot, someone called out her name. Nick ran up to her, offering to carry the one book she had in her hands. He was a gentleman at least.

"Wow it's even better up close." he whispered, looking at the smooth and shiny Ferrari. Ashley opened the driver's seat and tossed her bag and book on the passenger side, then leaned against the hood.

"Yeah, it's Uh...pretty cool." she said.

"How did you ever come across a car like this?"

"Birthday present." she answered almost too quickly, which made the car vibrate slightly.

"Wow, I can only dream of a car like this!" he said with a grin.

"Maybe I can take you around in it sometime." she mumbled, causing the car to vibrate it even more. She slyly hit the door and it immediately stopped after what appeared to be a grunt.

Nick eyed the car at the strange noise, but then shrugged. "Well see ya, Ashley!" He said in his friendly tone, then ran off.

With a sigh, she sunk into the car. "You brat! I cannot believe you just offered to have another human inside of me!" the car spoke. The door snapped shut and her seatbelt made it's way around her on it's own.

She decided to ignore this. With a smirk, she placed her hands on the steering wheel. "How was your first day of school?" she joked.

He groaned, then began to drive out of the parking lot. "It was tiring. The constant ringing of bells every forty-five minutes was aggravating and interrupted my stasis."

She snorted in laughter. "Those are called periods."

He got quiet and there was this low whirling. Something she was now familiar with. He was searching the Internet.

"Those are only supposed to occur every month and only with femmes, not every forty-"

"Whoa! Other kind of period big guy!" she exclaimed.

He grew silent again, and then a low grunt was heard. "Oh.." was the last thing that was said for the entire ride back to the base.

* * *

><p><strong>Ashley: That-<strong>

**Me: DONT EVEN START WITH ME!**

**Ashley: o.o**

**Me: Good, now...actually I really dont have anything to say...so uh, someone want to do the last part?**

**Bumblebee's Holoform: -clears throat and gives super cute smile- Please give AnimeDreamWriter reviews, we'd all really appreciate it.**

**Me: -jaw drops- Bumblebee, you're-**

**Ashley: -jaw drops- Freaking hot...**

**Me: -glomps Bumblebee-**

**Bumblebee: -blushes-**


	14. The Beginning of Exception

**Me: I told you someone cared!**

**Ashley: Pfft...**

**Me: Anyway! So, I have something a little special. Well, besides this...you know obviously posting two chapters in one day. They were just both really short and I was like okay whatever i'll post them both. Give you guys a little treat, ya know? Well...I also have a second treat, and it's called an Optimus Prime Fanfiction. Yeah, I know...i'm going overboard with the Transformers thing right? Ha, well...yeah...my fingers just started typing and I went crazy. Haha. Okay, THIRD surprise...well...it's not really a suprise its just-**

**Ashley: Would you get on with it!**

**Me: Touchy. Well I have a little shoutout thing to one of my reviewers.**

_Darkangelsonic: _

_Okay, so first of all you asked if I had the flu or something. I didn't have the flu, it was just kind of a bad season cold, you know? Second of all, I just want to say thank you. I love people who come back and review my stories every chapter, and you just stay so loyal. Also, I know you've been a reviewer for me since I started writing fanfictions, and I went back and read all the chapters to my previous stories and oh my god I sucked donkey butt haha. Even still, you reviewed and you know...reviews just make people so happy so I wanted to thank you and give you this little shoutout. You're great, stay great, and...you know...be cool. Dont do drugs, stay in school. Lol xD_

**Ashley: -grumbles- now that that's over...**

**Me: -sigh- you're so cranky. Anyway I do apoligize that I don't give shoutouts to eveerrrrybooddyy but, yeah. It's nothing personal, so please dont take offense to it. I love you all. Who knows? Maybe i'll start giving out shouts to more people.**

**Ashley: Just get on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Little Orphan That Could<strong>

**Chapter Fourteen: **_The Beginning of Exception..._**  
><strong>

"For the last time, Ratchet, I am fine!"

The Holoform wouldn't leave her alone as she tried to do her homework in the rec room. It had been three weeks since she started school, but today when she came home, her knuckles were bruised. She kept telling him she had punched a wall, but he was still so afraid someone had hurt her.

"Ratchet leave the kid alone, she's obviously okay, right?" Ironhide said from his place across the table. He had taken to watching her do her homework in his Holoform, occasionally helping her when asked.

"What if another organic is hurting her!" The medic said, running another scan on her for the sixth time.

"Then she would probably have more than just bruised knuckles." Ironhide muttered with a gruff tone.

"Look it's sweet that you guys are all worried, but I'm okay! This girl was just running her mouth about me, so I just...pushed her into the wall and punched the space by her head." she said, looking up at the two. "It was just to scare her!"

"What types of things did she say?" Ratchet asked, pushing up his glasses.

"It's nothing, okay!" she said, now getting a bit too defensive.

"What did the femme say to you?" Ironhide's voice was stern. It wasn't so much as he was asking, but demanding it. Still, Ashley would not just give in to his demands.

"Why is this such a big deal!" she whined.

"Because you are my sparkling and if this school is such a bad thing then I want you out of it!" he yelled, now standing up from the table. Her body froze and her eyes widened. She could tell Ironhide hadn't meant to let that slip out by the look on his face.

"I-I'm your what?" she whispered.

He didn't answer her. He just vanished. No doubt retreating to his true form. Ashley just continued to stare at the place he once stood. Ratchet cleared his throat and placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. "We could all tell. That must have been a difficult thing for him to admit, even to himself." he said in a calm tone, though Ashley stayed still.

"He thinks of me as his daughter?" she whispered, her green eyes now looking up at the doctor. She had to admit, it was a shock. Though Ironhide seemed to talk to her more peacefully then others at times, sat with her when she did her homework, got Justin a safe home for her, and watched over from time to time...she never thought anything of it. She never really put much thought to it. "S-Should I do something?"

Ratchet laughed and gave her shoulder a squeeze. "It is not something that can simply be fixed. It is something he feels in his spark." he said, then released her from his grasp. "Just give it time."

"Right. Time." she whispered, then looked down at the table.

Ratchet gave her a pat on the back then finally decided to leave her be. When he left the rec room, he spotted Mirage leaning against the wall in his Holoform. "Afternoon Mirage!" The medic bot said, but when he didn't respond he realized he was dazed out. "What is wrong?" Ratchet asked.

"I was there." the words escaped his lips.

"Excuse me?" Ratchet asked.

"I was there. That girl. She said Ashley must have stolen her car, though it was my alternate form, because orphans couldn't afford such things." he said, then looked up. "I had to look up what an Orphan was to fully understand why Ashley had gotten so mad."

"I see..."

"So she is?"

"Is what?"

"An Orphan?"

Ratchet sighed, then nodded. Mirage only nodded back, then looked down at the ground. "Perhaps you should take the time to actually get to know Miss Ashley?" the medic suggested.

"Perhaps..." Mirage responded.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: So yes, like I said this chapter was really short. I'm sorry. Just to let you guys know the next chapter is a little uh... 'spicy'. So for a little treat, i'm just going to give you a tiny preview xD<strong>

_He __stopped her with another smooth kiss. This time, his hand made their way to her lower back, pushing her into him. As if she had no control over her limbs, her hands were placed on his shoulders. When his tongue grazed her lips, she was shocked, but she allowed him entrance. Her tongue danced with his, and his hands moved to her thighs, giving them a squeeze. She moaned against him, and she could feel his lips curve into a smirk. _

_Damn him. He was learning these moves, no doubt, from the Internet._

**__Me: Heh, yeah...it's going to get a liiiitttle steamy. Haha just, letting you guys know.**

**Ashley: You're a pervert. **

**Me: AND YOU ARE A MADE UP FICTIONAL CHARACTER SO BAM BITC-_ beeeeeeepp_**

**_..._**

**Me: Wh-What was that?**

**Ashley: You were censored.**

**Me: Censored? Censored! Does it like like i want to be_ beeeppp_ censored! If i wanted to be_ beeeeep_ censored I would have_ beeeeeep _asked to be_ beeeeep _censored! I can't_ beeeeep _believe this_ beeep!_ Who the_ beeeeep _do they_ beeeeeep _think they_ beeeeeep_ are trying to_ beeeeep _me in my own_ beeeeep story! _I'LL DESTORY THOSE_ !_**

**Optimus: Please Review!**


	15. Late Night Dreams

**Me: So, uh yeah...I didn't post a chapter yesterday.**

**Ashley: She was 'busy'...**

**Me: I had a test to study for...**

**Ashley: By studying do you mean sleeping...**

**Me: -.-**

* * *

><p><strong>The Little Orphan That Could<strong>

**Chapter Fifteen:** _Late Night Dreams_

After finishing her homework, she retrieved a candy bar. Her love for sweets had been noticed and the place was conveniently always stocked. Well, thanks to Epps and Will. After biting into the caramel and peanut bar covered in delicious milk chocolate, her eyesight suddenly left her.

No she was not suddenly struck blind because of the candy, silly, but instead someone had placed their hand over her eyes. It was late, considering it took her longer to finish her work without the help of Ironhide, so she wondered who this could possibly be.

"Hey sweet spark..."

The sensual voice trickled down her neck and gave her goosebumps. "Sides..." she huffed. The bot had taken to flirting with her, the thrill of it being some little prank of his own, but Ashley didn't find it funny when it actually got under her skin.

His chest was pressed against her back, and his warmth was getting to her. There must have been no one else in the room because he would have never been so flirtatiously bold publicly. Sure, he would whisper sweet nothings into her ear when no one would pay attention, but other than that nothing.

"Finished all your work?" he asked.

All she could manage was a nod.

It was hard for her when he did this. Hey, Sideswipe's Holoform was pretty hot and it was hard to resist sometimes. She wouldn't say she had a crush on him or anything, but more so the sexual tension was getting to her. Then she would feel bad because he probably had no idea what he was getting himself into. He probably had no idea how the human body was aroused.

At least, so she thought.

She felt her body being lifted and she could soon see again. He was carrying her to her room with this smug smirk. No matter how much she wanted to protest, she couldn't find the words to.

Once in her room, he set her down on the bed. She expected him to say something, but he didn't. Her bed was tall enough so that if she was sitting on the edge, he could stand in front of her and they would be the same height. He took this to his advantage, and placed himself between her legs and let his hands rest on her waist.

She had to keep telling herself this was all a prank...

"You always ask me about my Spark, but now I have questions about you?" he whispered.

"Like?" She had managed to get out.

"My spark reacts to certain things, like your body does."

"Your point being?"

He moved one hand to cup her cheek, then slowly he placed his lips against hers. It was a quick simple kiss, but it got her heart racing.

"Your heart does the same..." he whispered against her lips.

"Sideswipe what are you-?"

He stopped her with another smooth kiss. This time, his hand made their way to her lower back, pushing her into him. As if she had no control over her limbs, her hands were placed on his shoulders. When his tongue grazed her lips, she was shocked, but she allowed him entrance. Her tongue danced with his, and his hands moved to her thighs, giving them a squeeze. She moaned against him, and she could feel his lips curve into a smirk.

Damn him. He was learning these moves, no doubt, from the Internet.

His kiss trailed to her neck, nibbling on her skin playfully. She couldn't help but bite her lip to contain her sounds of pleasure as she helplessly played with his hair. She suddenly felt herself lifted, his hands placed firmly on her butt to keep her steady. Boy, she loved the fact he was so strong.

He continued to kiss her lips, roughly and with such passion. She had no idea they could even do such things, but Ratchet was a perfectionist. Hell, these holoforms could even eat if they wished.

"Ashley..." he whispered.

"Sideswipe-" she whimpered, begging for more.

"Be my Sparkmate.."

She instantly shot up, gasping for air. She had found herself in her room. Which meant everything that happened must have been a dream. Her emerald eyes danced over the room, spotting her books and bag. She must have fallen asleep while doing her homework, but how did she get to her room from the rec room was the main concern.

She heard rather giant footsteps and sprung over to her door. Peeking out, she spotted a familiar black mech walking off.

"Ironhide..." she whispered, then her face suddenly went red. Damn, what if she was talking in her sleep again!

* * *

><p><strong>Sideswipe: SO IT WAS ALL A DREAM!<strong>

**Me: Uh yeah why? -nudge nudge- do you not want it to be -winks-?**

**Sideswipe: -blushes-**

**Me: Teehee. Autobots are so cute.**

**Megatron: What about me?**

**Me: Ew go away Mega-butt!**

**Bumblebee: Hehe, you've got a big butt.**

**Me: Awww so cuuuteee!**

**Ashley: -sigh- please review...**


	16. Hormonal Teens

**Me: Sorry, yes I know have been gone for a few days but I am going to try and post a lot of different chapters today. Not just for this story, but for my other stories too and I am going to try to post my Optimus Fanfiction today. SO...yeah...look out for that...**

**Ashley: -clears throat-**

**Me: -sigh- okay maybe not A LOT. I'm actually procrastinating typing up my narrative for my literature class -.-**

**Ashley: There we go...**

**Me: -sigh-**

* * *

><p><strong>The Little Orphan That Could<strong>

**Chapter 16:** _Hormonal Teens_

Ashley had changed into her training gear. A pair of army cargo pants, a black t-shirt that hugged her curves, and a belt drooped around her waist. After tying her hair up in a ponytail, but once again leaving her bangs out, she put on her eyeliner and headed out. Why where makeup to a training session? Who knows, but it _never _wore off.

The walk to the rec room was a calm one. It was a Saturday, and there had been no Decepticon activity recently, so things were slow. Though Ironhide wouldn't ease up on her training, but she didn't mind. A hand covered her eyes and suddenly this spark went through her body. She whipped around, pulled her gun out, held it to the persons chest, and cocked it so quickly it must have been a record.

"Whoa. Maybe 'Hide should ease up on your training. I think you're getting too good."

Sideswipe's Holoform casually placed his index finger on her gun and pushed it down. Her heart raced at the sight of him. His bright blue eyes and that stupid grin. She couldn't take it. Ever since she had that dream about him, every move he made she'd get defensive. Ashley put the safety back on, slipped the gun back in it's holster and sighed. "Yo! What's up with you lately! You act like i'm a Decepticon." he said playfully with a laugh.

_'No I'm just a hormone raged teenage girl' _she thought helplessly.

"Nothings wrong!" she retorted, turning away from him and walking to the rec room, but of course he followed.

"Doesn't seem like it." he sang in a mocking manner.

"Shut up!"

"Someone's cranky."

"I am not!"

"You so are!"

She turned around to punch him, but was shocked when she fell into his chest, his arms wrapped around her. She couldn't have possibly just tripped over her own feet!

"Watch it clumsy." he joked.

Damn. She did trip.

"Let me go." she mumbled.

"What if I don't want to?"

Her eyes darted up to him, his piercing blue eyes glaring down at mischievously. He had a smirk, which revealed the dimple on his right cheek. Dear heavens she was melting. She needed something to get her out of this, but his gaze kept her from thinking straight.

"Yo! Ash!"

Thank the heavens! Thank Primus! Thank whatever! Because thanks to that sudden voice, Sideswipe let her go. She turned to see Will walking over to them. He had no idea how much she loved him right now!

"The gang is going out to Mission City for awhile. Apparently we picked up some Decepticon readings, but Sarah has to leave to visit her sister or something like that. Can you watch Annabelle and Justin for me?"

"How would I get there without my guardian?" She asked, knowing very well that Mirage would be included for his skills.

He seemed pensive for a moment, then seemed to notice Sideswipe. "Hey you can take her right Sides? You should stay with her too just to be safe?"

Screw the heavens. Screw Primus! Screw everything! No no no! She couldn't believe this was happening to her. Despite her hate filled glares, Sideswipe said he had no problem with it. Will thanked the two of them and left, no doubt to meet up with the others.

"Well well looks like-"

"Shut it tin can." she muttered, punching him as she walked by. She was certainly not going to be watching two children in her training gear.

She changed into a pair of light skinny jeans, gray converse, and a black short sleeve v-neck. When she came out, she wasn't at all surprised to see Sideswipe standing there in his true form.

"Stupid bot!" she shrieked in terror.

Yeah, she wasn't shocked at all.

"Would you suck it up. We need to get going." he said, his blue optics looking down at her in amusement as she grumbled a few curse words. He transformed into his alternate form, his Holoform in the driver's seat. She took the passenger's seat, her arms folded over her chest.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: This Chapter is very short I know, and I am verrrrryyyyyyy sorry, but the next chapter should be MUCH longer. Oh, and also...it's going to be some fluff going on between -cough cough cough-.<strong>

**Ashley: Between who?**

**Me: Oh nooobodddyyyyy...**

**Sideswipe: Seriously, between who?**

**Me: -giggles- no one.**

**Ashley: But you said-**

**Me: PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR REVIEWS!**


	17. Babysitting

**Me: -wiggles butt- I posted two chapters.. uhuh uhuh!**

**Ironhide: Please stop that.**

**Me: Shake your groove thang Ironhide!**

**Ironhide: I refuse.**

**Me: You're no fun -.-**

**Ironhide: You're insane.**

**Me: Touche...**

* * *

><p><strong>The Little Orphan That Could<strong>

**Chapter 17:** _Babysitting_

"Oh dear! Hello!"

Sarah held the door open to them with a grin. She was still as nice as ever. Will had a great family, knowing he worked with alien robots and still staying faithful. Takes some tough love right there.

She smiled over at Sideswipe, being unsure of all the holoforms and who they belonged to, she asked which one he was.

"It's me, Sides Mrs. Lennox!" he said with a laugh.

"Oh dear I should have known!" she said with a giggle when a bolt of human came running in.

Annabelle clung to Ashley's leg, squealing with joy. "Ash-Ash!" she giggled. To be honest, Ashley had no idea why the girl liked her so much. She had babysat her only once before, but the girl seemed to instantly love her. The two year old looked up at the male, then peeled herself off of Ashley's leg.

She stared up at him, "Hidey?" she asked.

Sideswipe kneeled down so he was eye-level with her, shook his head and smirked. "Nope, guess again."

"Bee?"

"Nooooo."

"Jazzy?"

"Nu Uh!"

"Sunny?"

"Nope."

She placed her little hands on her hips, her brows furrowed, and she huffed in frustration. She then pointed at him, her tiny finger poking his cheek. "Hippo-Potamus!" she said, determined to get it right this time. Sensing Sideswipes confusion, Sarah giggled and picked up her daughter.

"She means Optimus. She still can't quite say that one." she explained.

Sideswipe straightened and laughed himself. "Wait until I tell the big bot he got mistaken for an earth creature by a mere sparking." he said, grinning at the little girl. "It's me, Annabelle! It's Sides!"

Her eyes widened so big you would think he just said he had the key to a secret candy cave. "Sides!" she squeaked, holding her arms out. The male laughed, holding the girl as Sarah handed her over.

"Well I really should get going. You know where everything is, and you know my number in case anything happens." Sarah said, placing a kiss against her daughters forehead. "I should be back later tonight."

With those words she left them alone.

"Ash-Ash!"

The green eyed girl looked over at the two year old in Sideswipe's arms. "Huh? What is it Annabelle?" she asked, approaching the little girl. The small child leaned over and whispered something in her ear, and Ashley smirked. "I'll let you have a Popsicle after lunch okay."

Sideswipe then chuckled, and placed the girl on his shoulders. She squealed in delight and giggled as Sideswipe walked around.

"Alright! Come out come out wherever you are!" Ashley shouted, hands on her hips.

Silence.

"Okay! I guess Annabelle is going to be the only one getting a Popsicle after lunch!" she called out again.

Instantly she heard the closet door open. Out came Justin, running towards her and hugging her tightly. "I knew you were hiding." she said with a smirk, ruffling the boy's hair. "How's everything been going kiddo?"

He looked up at her with a smile. "Great! Will got me a new video game! You want to play with me?" he asked.

She ruffled his hair again and smirked. "Later kid, I have to go make you guys some food." she whispered, then turned to see Sideswipe looking at her curiously. He seemed oddly perplexed. Her heart skipped a beat as she remembered her dream. She walked past him, brushing against his shoulder.

Yeah, today was going to be a long day...

The four decided to eat lunch in the backyard as if it were a picnic. Ashley had made peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for them. It was simple, but they enjoyed it. Even Ashley had one. But even though Sideswipe could eat, he chose not to.

"Sides not hungry?"

His bright blue eyes darted down to the small girl who was sitting on his lap, jelly bits on her nose and cheeks. He smiled then shook his head. "Nah Annabelle, try getting the food in your mouth though okay?" The two year old seemed quite confused at his words, but like any other kid it vanished as quickly as it came and continued eating.

"Sideswipe doesn't need food! He's a super cool crime fighting robot!" Justin said, who had recently been introduced to the team. You could only imagine how in love the boy was with the super cool cars that could transform into butt kicking robots.

Ashley scoffed. "I don't know about super cool."

"Ash you no like Sides?"

Her emerald eyes glanced over at the small girl, and the heat rose to her cheeks. That was the wrong question to ask little girl! "Yeah, you don't like me Ash?" Sideswipe said with a smirk, taunting the girl. She gave off a low growl, glaring daggers at the male.

"Ash doesn't like boys! She got into fights all the time with them back at the orphanage! She says she waiting for her knight in shining armor!" Justin suddenly decided to announce.

"Can it pipsqueak!" she said, placing her hand over his mouth and using her free hand to give him a noogie.

"Well I do have shining armor." Sideswipe said in a rather smooth tone, his smirk never fading.

She shot him another glare. "Yeah but you're not a knight."

"I'm an Autobot."

"That's not a knight."

"Closest you'll get."

The heat rose and she felt a blush sweep across her cheeks. "Ash sick!" the two year old shrieked, pointing out her red face. Ashley practically fell over from embarrassment.

Yeah, today was going to be a really long day...

Ashley gave a deep sigh as she watched Annabelle coloring on the floor while Justin played with one of his games. Sideswipe sat next to her on the couch, a little bit too close for her comfort.

"Yo, junk for brains want to back off!" she muttered through clenched teeth.

"You didn't want me to back off when I held you on your birthday." he whispered, sounding way too over confident.

"Those were different circumstances!" she protested. "And I told you to at first!"

"Oh yeah! How was your birthday, Ash? Will said we were supposed to come for your party but it got cancelled."

The two looked over to see that Justin had paused his game and was looking at them. Ashley seemed frozen, and when Sidedwipe noticed he decided to step in for her. "Ash just wasn't feeling too well that day." he said, putting an arm around her shoulders. That seemed to be good enough for the five year old and he went back to his game. Though Ashley wasn't good. She looked like a deer trapped in the headlights. Sideswipe placed a kiss on the top of her head and pulled her closer. "It's alright Ash, I'm here." he whispered.

"Don't leave..."

He was so shocked by her sudden soft words that he froze himself. He wasn't even sure if they came from her, and she wasn't even looking at him. Though he came to the decision that none of that mattered. He used his free hand to intertwine with her's and gave a relaxed sigh. "I'm not leaving ya Ash. I won't ever leave you..."

He loved these moments with her. Even though arguing with her was amusing, these moments made his Spark go crazy and she wasn't even his Sparkmate! Not that he'd consider having a human as a Sparkmate, but still...

Then the phone rang.

Ashley slipped away from him and he couldn't help but let out a groan. This was his time with her and now someone was interrupting it.

"Hello?" Ashley paused, seeming to listen to the person on the other line talk. "Oh no Sarah! Everything is fine! Yes, I made them lunch." There was another pause. She leaned against the wall, her eyes seeming rather dazed. "Yeah. Annabelle is coloring and Justin is playing video games. Alright, bye Sarah."

She hung up with a sigh, but what upset Sideswipe more is that she didn't return to him. She sat on the floor next to Annabelle and poked the small girl's side. "Whatcha drawing there little girl?" she asked.

"Autobots." she said simply, grabbing her red crayon. She looked at the paper, noticing the large bumblebee in the corner of the page.

"Annabelle, why did you draw a bumblebee?" Ashley asked.

"That's Bee!" she giggled, now grabbing a yellow crayon.

"And is that a Hippopotamus?" Ashley asked, pointing to the pink creature.

"That's Op-Op...Op-a-ta-mus." she said said slowly.

"And the music note?"

"Jazz!"

"The sun?"

"Sunny."

"That brown thing."

"Mudflap!"

Ashley sighed, shaking her head and smiling. "Right. I'm sure the Autobots would be proud." she said, punching Sideswipe as he started to laugh.

"You no like, Sides?" Annabelle piped up, pouting. Sideswipe froze, rubbing the back of his hand and laughing slowly. "Uh no Annabelle! I like it!" he said, which seemed to be enough because she smiled and went back to coloring. He let out a relieved sigh, sinking back into the couch. Ashley smirked, sitting next to him. His arm immediately went around her.

She groaned, folding her arms over her chest. "Don't touch me." she ordered.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because I said so!" she retorted.

"Nope. Not a good enough answer." he responded. She sighed, rolling her eyes and then focusing on the television. They sat in silence, until Ashley suddenly shivered from the chills. He looked over at her, his fingers lightly rubbing her arm. "You cold?" he asked, but didn't wait for an answer. He immediately pulled her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her.

"Let me go." she growled, "I can go turn on the heater."

"I like this way better..." he whispered, clearly smirking.

She gave another sigh, accepting the fact she was in his lap and that was that.

"Hey Ash..." he whispered. She gave a 'hmm' as her only response of acknowledgement. "You're uh...pretty cool sometimes..." he continued to whisper. She smirked, turning her head to look at him.

"I'm cool all the time...junk for brains." she said over confidently, clearly joking as she playfully smacked his head. "But same to you..."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: See! Ha! I told you this chapter would be longer! Love me! LOVE ME NOW!<strong>

**Ashley: Someone get the tranquilizer she's going crazy again.**

**Me: -hisses-**

**Ashley: HURRY!**

**Me: I KILL YOU ALL!**

**Sideswipe: o.o**

**Me: Actually, no i'm just really hungry, but there's like...no food in the house. I'm dying over here.**

**Bumblebee: Every review you give, puts more food in her belly. Please Review.**

**Me: Unless you all want me to die T.T**


	18. Parties

**Me: -sniffles- all you reviewers man, you guys just make me so happy!**

**Ashley: Oh god she's getting emotional.**

**Me: I JUST LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

**Ashley: -.-**

**Me: -hugs Ashley- I LOVE YOU TOO!**

**Ashley: o.o GO GO! ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Little Orphan That Could<strong>

**Chapter Eighteen:** _Parties_

The sound of heels clicking against the floor filled the halls of the base. Heads turned at the sight of the girl, but she paid it no attention. She was on a mission. Finally she made it to the hangar where the Autbots usually were in their alternate form.

She stood with her hands on her hips, her emerald eyes gazing around the room until she finally spotted her target. Her tight light light blue jeans hung to her curves and her black leather ankle boots caused her model strides to make her hips sway flirtatiously. About an inch of her tan stomach was revealed thanks to her tight long sleeve v-neck, and over this she wore a leather vest which she kept open.

She made it over to Jazz and tapped his hood, her silver bracelets hitting each other and making a ringing noise. Seconds later his Holoform appeared, giving her a once over. "Going somewhere?" he asked, his lips curving into a smirk.

"You and me. We have a party to get to." she said, her eyes glistening beneath her thick eyelashes and dark eyeliner.

"Oh do we?"

She walked over to him, grabbing his hands. "Come on Jazz! I hear the music is going to be great!" she begged, though she had him at the mention of music.

"Party? Why can't I come?"

The two looked over to see Sideswipe's Holoform. Ashley was quick on her feet with a response. "Because Jazz is cool and won't embarrass me." she replied.

"So not cool. I want to come too."

Now Sunstreaker's Holoform joined at his side. She ran a hand through her silky straight black-blonde tipped hair and groaned. "Fine! Let's just get out of here before I end up bringing everybody."

The twins smirked and Ashley rolled her eyes. She walked over to Jazz's passenger door, her hips still swaying. It was settle, but it caught Sideswiped attention. "Hey, Sides!" his twin yelled, attempting to get his attention.

"Yeah Uh, let's get going." he whispered, watching as Ashley slipped in Jazz's alternate form and Jazz slipped in the driver's seat.

When they arrived at the house Ashley directed them to, their expensive looking cars immediately attracted attention. "Are you sure this it?" Jazz asked, looking up at the big house. She gave him a wink, then opened the door.

"Yeah! This is so Nick's house!"

"There's only one girl I know with rides like that!"

She turned around just in time to be squeezed and lifted off the ground. Nick swung her around, laughing the whole time. When he set her down she gained her balance in heels and placed her hands in the back pockets of her jeans. "I told you I'd come." she said, her lips curving into a smirk.

"Not with three sweet rides!" he said, gawking at the cars behind her in his driveway.

She shrugged it off just as the three males approached her. "This is Jazz, the twins are Sides and-" She suddenly stopped, feeling the glare Sunstreaker was giving her. She certainly would not be calling him 'Sunny'. "And Streaks."

"Wicked nicknames, and sweet cars! I'm Nick!" her friend introduced himself with a huge grin. She was thankful that he came to the conclusion that they were nicknames, because she honestly hadn't thought of that. Nick put an arm around her waist, and she felt the warmth of his arm against the inch of her skin that was revealed.

"Thanks." Jazz said with a laugh.

"Well welcome to the party guys! Feel free to do whatever! If you don't mind I'm just going to steal Ash here for a second and introduce her to some of the guys." Nick said, but before she could protest she was already being guided away. What was she supposed to say? 'My friends are actually giant alien robots and I want to keep an eye on them. Mostly the troublesome twins?'

Haha. No that was not going to happen.

Sideswipe found himself watching her hips sway as she walked again. He had never paid attention to how smooth her strides were, especially in those shoes.

It didn't take long for the girls to approach the group. Jazz was dragged off, but a group of girls had collected around the twins and pulled them both into the music filled house. On the way in he had noticed Ashley talking to a group of males, but then a girl had taken his hand and started swaying her hips to the beat of music. He looked over at his twin for support, but then realized he was in the same predicament.

There was only one thing they could do...

Search the Internet...

Once they realized the girls were trying to get them to dance, they both shrugged simultaneously and started dancing with the girls.

Ashley had her own problems. These guys were extremely fascinated with her, or more so her car and friends with super cool cars. Nick had left her sometime ago to go check on a noise he heard upstairs, and she couldn't spot her three Autobot guys in the crowd of dancing high school teens.

"So you're the hottie with the Ferrari?"

She looked over at the guy who had spoken to her. He was taller than her, shaggy brown hair and hazel eyes. After shifting her weight from one heel to the other, she nodded. "I wouldn't know about hot but yeah, I'm the one with the Ferrari."

"Are you kidding! You're gorgeous!" one of the others said.

Her lips curved into a smirk and she gave a smooth laugh. "Thanks guys." she said then felt someone bump into her. Dancing she understood, but people needed to watch themselves. "Hey guys I'm going to go look for my friends, catch ya around?" The guys all agreed, making her promise to dance with them later. After she left them, she began slipping herself through the crowd of dancing people.

Jazz was the first she spotted.

He had a brunette leaning against him on a wall. His blue eyes seemed rather confused as she whispered something in his ear, kiss his cheek, and then left. After laughing to herself, Ashley walked over, leaning next to him.

"That femme just kissed me." he said, once he realized Ashley was next to him.

"I think she likes you Jazz." The green eyed girl snickered.

"You wanna dance?"

She gazed at him, his question coming as a shock. After awhile, she smirked, pure amusement in her green eyes. She grabbed his hand, pulling him close to her. "Well then let's go big guy." she said, pulling him farther into the dancing crowd. She had to admit, for an Autobot...he had some moves.

"Have you seen the twins?" she asked while they danced.

"No, but I can pick up that they're have a bit too much fun." he responded with a smirk.

"Oh dear..." she grumbled, rolling her eyes.

Then someone bumped into her again. She was getting used to it, but this one was obnoxious. She couldn't help but turn around to yell at the person only to find out the person had did the same.

"Ashley?"

"Sides?"

The blue eyed Autobot looked up to see Jazz behind her, and Ashley looked up to see some brown eyed girl with auburn hair behind him. This was clearly an awkward moment. Then Jazz being the smooth bot he was, snuck his way over to the girl, persuading her to dance with him. Without dance partners, Sideswipe had placed his hands on Ashley's hips. He smirked down at her, and she merely rolled her eyes.

The way Ashley moved her hips to the beat was much smoother than the girl he had previously been dancing with. Every time she brushed against him it sent this spark of energy through his body. Somehow this sensation shot through him and he found himself guiding her over to the nearest wall. After her back was against it, she realized their sudden migration and looked up at him. Her emerald eyes gazed into his blue ones and then he found his gaze dropping to her lips. He couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't deny his feelings.

He took her hand and guided her outside, spotting his twin along the way. He had a rather provocative female against him, kissing his neck. Sideswipe could only smirk as he continued to pull Ashley outside.

"Sides what are you-"

She was cut short when he gently lifted her to the hood of his alternate form. Her cheeks flushed as she suddenly remembered her dream. Despite this, she stayed silent watching him. He seemed to be having this internal battle.

"Sides-"

His lips cut her short this time. They were pressed against hers with such passion she squealed a bit; however, this didn't stop him. His kiss deepened, his hands finding their way to her waist. The engine roared under her and she jumped, causing the kiss to stop.

"Sorry..." Sideswipe chuckled.

As if realizing what just happened, Ashley snapped. She pushed him away, slipped down from the hood and stepped away. She couldn't believe this! Heavens let this just be another dream! "Ashley what's wrong!" he panicked.

"You just kissed me!" she yelled.

"Yeah, so?"

"It's you Sides! Why would you kiss me! This is probably just another one of your pranks and I-I just...why would you-"

He interrupted her with another kiss, pushing her against the side of the car. It was quick, but knee-weakening.

"Shut up idiot..." he murmured, his forehead against hers. "I like you..."

She squeaked in shock as he kissed her again. Her legs literally felt like melting puddles of nothing. She could feel his spark pulsing and then once again the engine revved. His arms found their way around her thin body and pulled her closer to him. He wanted her close. He wanted her.

"This isn't a prank..." he whispered against her lips.

She smelled of vanilla and it was driving him crazy. He brought one of his hands to her face, gently stroking her cheek and her stray strands of hair. She was beautiful to him. His spark yearned for her.

"Don't you get it..." he whispered.

"Sideswipe?" she whispered. Her voice was soft and sweet.

He smiled at her and nodded as a response. She then slapped him on the side of the head, brushed past him and smirked. "I like you too..." she said over her shoulder as she made her way back into the party, leaving a very confused Autobot out in the cold.

* * *

><p><strong>Ashley: So I...<strong>

**Me: Yup.**

**Sideswipe: And we...**

**Me: Yup...**

**Ashley: So then...**

**Me: Uhuh!**

**Sideswipe: o.o well then...**

**Me: Teehee! Please Review!**


	19. The Beginning Of The Flame

**Me: -bows- I apologize for not updating sooner, but as you know...when I havent updated in awhile I have to make up for it, so im going to try and post a decent amount of chapters. Yeah, it's going to be like freaking Christmas up in this piece.**

**Skids: Yo! Yo tell them the news!**

**Me: I was getting to that! Anyway, the reason i've been gone is of course school, but uh...well you see.**

**Ashley: She found a kitten.**

**Me: I was getting to that too! Ugh you people ruin everything. Yes, I found a kitten on my way home from school. His tail was stuck under a tire and he's the sweetest thing. I named him Sonic.**

**Ironhide: He's actually a slagging pest.**

**Me: Oh hush! You're just jealous because you aint gettin' no love.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Little Orphan That Could<strong>

**Chapter Nineteen:** _The beginning of the flame..._

Ashley moaned, nuzzling into a warmth. She felt muscular arms pull her closer, and the familiar beating...of a spark.

Her green eyes slowly fluttered open to see Sideswipe sleeping next to her. For a Holoform he slept pretty peacefully. Then realizing she was in bed with him she looked down and sighed with relief to find they were both fully clothed. The green eyed girl then went back to him.

The previous nights events suddenly coming back to her...

He had confessed he liked her and she told him the same. Her lips curved into a smile, and she felt his hands move up her back. He must have been still in stasis. She slowly slipped away from him, took a shower and got dressed. After taking one last glance at the sleeping Holoform, she walked out to go eat.

Epps practically tackled her in a hug, and boomed in laughter. "Girlie where have you been! Feels like I haven't seen those green eyes in forever!" he said. She laughed, punching him on the arm. Just as she did, a sleepy looking Sideswipe walked by and stood by his brother.

"You've got it bad." Sunstreaker whispered.

"Got what bad?" Sideswipe replied.

Sunstreaker nodded towards the girl talking to Epps and Sideswipe froze. "Did you forget I'm your twin? I can feel what you're feeling." Sunstreaker groaned and his brother smiled sheepishly.

The twins watched as Ashley walked by, purposely brushing past Sideswipe as she went to go get a bowl of cereal. He watched her, leaning against one of the walls, lifting the spoon to her mouth and found himself gazing at her lips.

"Primus! Contain yourself!" Sunstreaker said, punching his brother.

"I'm sorry! She's just-"

"I don't even want to know!" Sunstreaker interrupted him.

They continued to bicker until Ashley made her way past them. She was in her training gear, which mean Ironhide planned to drill her today since she had missed yesterday's session. As she walked past the twins, she made a signal for Sideswipe to follow. He helplessly gave into her request, his brother groaning as he walked off behind her. Just as he exited the rec room, he was pushed against a wall and felt this familiar warmth as a body was pressed against his.

"Good morning..." he whispered, looking down at the girl with a smirk as he snaked his arms around her waist.

"Good morning tin can..." she whispered. There was something about the sensual tone in her voice that made him disregard the fact she just insulted him. He just quickly pulled her as close as possible and pressed his lips against hers. It was quick, but only because she pulled away. "I've got training..."

He groaned, wanting her lips against his. She giggled, then gave him a quick peck, and pulled away. "See you later, Sides." she called out, walking off.

She had an alien robot as a boyfriend, and you know what? He was a kick ass kisser. This brought a smile to her lips which were once pressed against his.

"You're two minutes and thirty-five seconds late, Ashley." Ironhide announced as she walked into the training room.

"Cool it, Dad."

She had taken to calling him 'Dad'. Mostly because every time she did he grew extremely flustered, much like he did at the moment.

"W-Well. Today I'll be showing you how to use different types of weapons Wheeljack has constructed."

"Bring it on big guy." she responded, hands on her hips.

Training lasted all of six agonizing hours. She slowly trudged her way back to her room, and was surprised when she felt the floor growing farther away from her. She found herself in the palm of a metallic hand and then looked up to spot two bright blue optics.

"I was beginning to think Ironhide kidnapped you."

She smirked at the bot which could only be known as Sideswipe. "Baby not a thing in this world can kidnap me." she said with an over confident smirk.

"Oh really now?" he said, and suddenly she heard his gears shifting. She let out a shriek as she found herself in the driver's seat of his alternate form. He took off through the base, taking her off the premises. "Consider yourself kidnaped..." he spoke through the radio.

She smirked, gripping the steering wheel. Under her touch, the car shuddered. She raised a curious eyebrow, then suddenly a devious smile crept upon her lips. She gently ran her hand over the dashboard, and once she felt the shudder again she was sure her plan would work. "What's the matter, Sides?" she whispered, now squeezing the steering wheel again. The heater sprung to life and she giggled as she heard him groan. Her hands found their way to her seat, running her hands over the smooth leather and drawing imaginary circles with her fingers. The car sped up and he let out another groan, her seatbelt tightening around her.

"Make sure you can handle what you kidnap next time." she whispered, leaning back in her seat with a satisfied smirk.

He finally pulled up to what appeared to be a park. She stepped out, breathing in the night air. It only took seconds for his Holoform to appear and push her against the car. He starred intently into her green eyes. He gazed at each fleck of the lighter shades of green and the rim of dark green that circled them.

"Hey junk for brains, whatcha starring at?" she muttered.

He smirked. Even in a 'relationship' she was still the same, and he was glad nothing had changed.

"Just this pathetic human femme." he retorted.

"Oh really? Is that what you think of me?" she whispered, placing her hands on his shoulders and pressing her lips against his neck. "Am I really so pathetic?" Her warm breath trickled down his neck while she continued to trail kisses along his skin.

He let out a moan, placed a hand on her hip, and pushed her away just slightly. "Back Seat. Now." he whispered in a low breath. The doors opened on command and once she was in he got in himself and pulled her to his lap. With his arms wrapped firmly around her, he pressed his lips against hers. When his tongue flicked against her lips in hopes of entrance, he was happy when she allowed him. He explored her mouth, pulling closer to him.

She suddenly pulled away, her eyes filled with this sudden pain. "What's wrong Ash?" he whispered. She just looked down at their bodies, then gave a sigh.

"Sides I'm going to die-"

"What! No you won't! I'll protect you!" he interrupted, his grip on her tightening.

Her lips curved into a small smile. "As sweet as that is, it isn't what I meant. I meant i'm going to die in about sixty years or so if i'm lucky." she whispered, "and by then I'll be all disgusting and old and wrinkly."

He looked at her with a cocked eyebrow.

"What I'm trying to say is you're going to go on way past my lifetime, and you'll forever be young. Well, your Holoform will be at least." With a sigh se continued, "Why are we doing this?"

His eyes filled with hurt, and he nuzzled his head in the crook of her neck. "Maybe Ratchet can make something to keep you young." he whispered. "And we're doing this because...because our sparks tell us this is right."

"You sweet metal head." she whispered back with a smile. "But I don't have a spark."

He then looked up at her with this look of pure honesty and determination. "Then my spark is telling me this is right."

So the two sat like that. Him with his arms wrapped around her, and her cuddling into him. Every so often they'd whisper to each other about how stupid the other is, but then they'd laugh about it and cuddle more. It seemed like hours that they sat there, just enjoying each others company.

_"Where the slag is Ashley!"_

Ironhide's voice rang through his com-link and while Ashley burst into laughter, he sighed at the fact their moment was ruined.

He took her back to the base, and escorted her to her room. He knew Ironhide would be on the hunt tonight, so he couldn't sleep in her room like he had before. He kissed her cheek, and smirked.

"Promise to kidnap me again sometime." she whispered with a wink, and then closed the door, this time leaving a very happy Autobot out in the hall.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: -takes infomercial voice and pose- Have you noticed that this story has been lacking in the super awesome kiddnapping andor fight scenes that we have so come to love? Have you been waiting for those moments? Or perhaps you want more fluffy moments between the main couple? Well...screw it you're getting both! Thats right! I'm cramming it all into the next few chapters babeh!**

**Sideswipe: And for three easy payments of-**

**Me: SHHH! They musn't know that we are charging them.**

**Ashley: Well, that's rude.**

**Me: Gotta eat somehow. Haha, no i kid i kid. My stories are completely free, like duh.**

**...**

**Me: -creepy voice- unless you wish to give me your soul...**

**Ashley: -slaps me- oh would you shut up!**

**Me: -rubs head and whines- owww!**

**Ashley: I said shutup! And you all out there! Review!**


	20. Late Night Confrontations

**Me: Please do not kill me! See, school has been getting hectic. I do not have four-by-four classes if you know what that means. Basically, I do not have the same four classes every day but I do only have four classes a day. It kind of…actually sucks.**

**Ashley: DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I HAVE BEEN ABANDONED!**

**Me: Shutup before I kill you -.-**

**Ashley: o.o**

**Me: Anyway, my alarm didn't go off today so…I guess it's like….my own little pupil free day.**

**Ashley: Ditched.**

**Me: I DID NOT DITCH!**

**Sideswipe: Mhmmmmm…**

**Me: I hate all of you. Well not my reviewers. You guys rock.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Little Orphan That Could<strong>

**Chapter Twenty:** _Late Night Confrontations _

"Yo! Sides! Wake it up!"

His blue optics fluttered open and focused on the human below him. He glanced over at his brother who was in stasis then back at the human. "Ashley? What in Primus sake are you doing here?" he said softly, lowering his hand so he could lift her up.

"I need to go see my parents, Sides. I need to." she whispered.

He starred at her, noting the begging tone of her voice. She then sniffled, and his optics widened. "Ashley have you been leaking?" he asked.

"It's crying you idiot and-" She paused, rubbing her eyes. "and why would I cry!"

"Okay. Okay calm down." he said, obviously able to tell she was lying, but he had no harsh feelings toward her about not telling the truth about it. That's how she was. Showing weakness wasn't something she liked to do. "I'll take you."

They were now standing at the gate of the cemetery. Ashley leaned against the cool exterior of his alternate form and stared up at the giant gates with her arms folded over her chest. She then stood straight, and patted the hood. "Drive around or something until I'm done okay." she whispered, and before he could protest she spoke again. "The cemetery is closed because it's late, okay? I'm going to have to hop the gate and having a car parked out here might draw unnecessary attention."

She zipped up her black jacket even more and then walked over to the gate. She watched from the corner of her eyes as the car slowly pulled away and then she pulled herself over the gate. When her converse covered feet hit the grass she let out a relieved sigh then quietly made her way over to her parents grave.

She sat herself in the grass, and as she parted her lips to speak a cloud of white escaped. She hadn't even noticed it was that cold.

"Hey...Uh...mom...dad..." she managed. There was no response just like she expected. Of course, well she was talking to two dead people.

"How's it Uh, how's it been?" she immediately smacked her head. How's it been? They were dead. Probably hasn't been too good.

"I um, I'm doing good in school." This time it was a mental slap.

"Look, I honestly don't know why I'm here. I've tried my best to forget you guys, really, I have but...you just left me without even the tiniest clue."

She then situated herself so her back was leaning against their tombstone and she was starring up at the stars. She began to tell them everything that happened after they left her. She told them of every fight she got in back at the orphanage and then Justin. Soon enough she came to the Autobots and the soldiers.

"I guess they're kind of like my family." she whispered.

Unknowingly she began to fiddle with the ends of her ponytail. She was now stuck in her own deep trance about her new 'family' and how they took her in. Then her mind drifted to Sideswipe. She was dating someone the size of a building. Talk about a killer in bed. Whoa. Moving on.

"I guess I just wanted my chance to say goodbye to you guys. Closer, ya know?" she whispered.

"And a goodbye you'll get."

Ashley froze, her hands slowly being placed on the ground. She glanced over at the tombstone, as if expecting her parents to be speaking to her, but she knew that was a wish too good to be true. That voice didn't belong to either of her parents. Neither of them had that low growl-like voice. Her hands made her way to her waist, and she mentally cursed when she realized she didn't have her guns. Hell, she didn't even have her phone.

"Fuck my life..." she huffed.

She slowly turned her head and let out a hair raising scream as she spotted the blazing red optics. Something grabbed her from behind and she squealed, but soon the wind was knocked out of her as it's grip tightened.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: I am totally aware that this was very short.<strong>

**Sideswipe: ASHLEY!**

**Me: Dude don't be a priss, she got kidnapped okay. She cant answer you.**

**Sideswipe: -sniffles- Ashley…**

**Me: Really dude, really?**

**Sideswipe: -sobs- WHY!**

**Me: ugh, please review.**


	21. Kidnapping is no fun

**Me: It's Friday! Friday! Gotta post chapters on Fridaaaayyyy ~**

**Ashley: Please Shutup.**

**Me: Everybody's looking forward to weekend! Weekend!**

**Ashley: I swear i'll kill you -.-**

**Me: IT'S FRIDAY! FRIDAY! GOTTA GET DOWN-**

**Ashley: -grabs cannon- YOU SAY ONE MORE WORD! I DARE YOU! SAY IT!**

**Me: -whispers- on friday... o.o**

* * *

><p><strong>The Little Orphan That Could<strong>

**Chapter Twenty-One:** _Kidnapping is no fun_

It didn't take much for Sideswipe's audio receptors to pick up the scream. He zoomed back to the cemetery, his Holoform jumping out of the car and hopping over the gate. He sped to where he knew she would be, but his spark practically shattered when he saw she was no where to be found.

No where. He couldn't even pick her up on his readings...

"No no no no..." he whispered.

He repeated those words over and over again while searching the whole cemetery for her. When the sun started to rise, he knew he had to face the facts and realize she was gone. He slowly passed her parent's grave, and for the slightest second he picked up a Decepticon reading. But just as quickly as it came, it disappeared. He rushed back to base, only to be confronted by an extremely angry Ironhide.

"Where the slag where you! Where is Ashley!" The Autobot yelled, his gears grinding in frustration.

"I have to talk to Optimus..." was all Sideswipe said.

Before he could move, the weapon's specialist pushed him into the nearest wall. "Where is she!" he yelled. Sideswipe caught his gaze and it seemed in that instant Ironhide understood everything. His Optics softened, "No..." he whispered. Then his gaze hardened again. "What in Primus sake were you thinking! You are not her guardian!"

"She came to me..." Sideswipe whispered, now avoiding his gaze. "She wouldn't have told anyone else, and her guardian knows nothing of her. She only trusted me to take her..."

Those words hurt Ironhide and he reacted by pushing him against the wall again. "With all this trust she had in you how do you think she feels now!" he yelled. Now those words hurt Sideswipe. He pushed the black bot down, and the two instantly began fighting.

"Hey you two! What in the hell do you think you're doing cut it out!" Epps yelled, waving his arms in the air frantically. Ever try to stop two giant robots from fighting when you're the size of an ant to them? Yeah, it doesn't work out so well.

"Yo! Cool your processors you two!" Jazz suddenly broke the two up, with the help of Sunstreaker. "Now what in the world is going on?"

"Ashley is gone..." Sideswipe whispered, snatching himself from his brother's grip. "She's been kidnapped by the Decepticons."

_One day since the disappearance of Ashley Nicole Smithers..._

The teen groaned, her green eyes slowly fluttering open. She suddenly felt this sharp pain on her arm and looked down to see her jacket had been ripped and a long cut was revealed. Her whole body ached as she tried to move, realizing she was laying on what seemed to be a cold metal floor.

"Decepto-jerks." she muttered, her brain not being able to think of a better insult at the moment, and believing no one was around to hear it.

Her eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness and she realized she was in a cage. Then she froze. She suddenly realized a pair of bright red optics were staring back at her. She could make out the outline of their body, but that was about it.

"Freak of nature, you want to stop looking at me it's kind of creepy." she shot.

Her cage was tilted and her back rammed into the bars of the cage. She groaned in pain and heard the deep chuckle of an amused Decepticon.

"Pets shouldn't talk." The deep voice said rather menacingly.

After recovering she glared at the red optics. "It's a good thing I'm not a pet." she retorted. Leave it to Ashley to still be a smart ass in the face of death. Her cage tilted again, but this time to the other side causing her to hit her head. The Decepticon let out a low growl and then seemed to move.

"You have a sharp tongue for a human without her precious Autobots to protect her." the voice came again.

Her cage seemed to be lifted from it's previous spot and she was slowly raised to face-to-face with the Decepticon. "I'm just a bad ass." she stated, her eyes narrowed to a glare. Suddenly her vision came to her and she realized who she was starring at. After a low gulp, she tried to sit up again.

_'Shit. I've been arguing with none other than Megatron. Points for you, Ash.'_She thought to herself.

_Two days have passed since the disappearance of Ashley Nicole Smithers..._

"Why haven't we picked up any Decepticon readings yet! Surely if they have kidnaped her they must want her for an exchange." Ironhide said in his gruff tone, his blue optics looking at all his comrades.

"Who knows what they could be doing to her..." Will muttured.

"The girl could be dead yo" Mudflap said, earning him a punch from his brother.

"Yo man that is not something you say! Can you not see everyone is losing it!" Skids responded.

"I'm juth tellin' the truth!"

"The truth hurts man!"

"She isn't dead."

The group looked up to see the older twins who were in the corner and had spoken simultaneously. They had their robotic arms crossed over their chest plates and their optics gazed at nothing in particular. The group seemed quite confused, and then their gaze focused. "We can just feel it." they said in unison once more.

"Incoming video conference!" Epps yelled, ushering his arms over to the large screen. When it came through yelling was heard.

"Did I not just say don't touch me. I didn't know being a piece of shit Decepticon meant you couldn't hear!"

Sideswipe perked up. That voice belonged to Ashley. So even if she was hurt, she had strength to be a smart ass. That was something at least.

Just then Barricade appeared on the screen with an agitated look in his harsh red optics. "The sliver of the Allspark. Give it to us and you get the annoying pest." he said simply.

"You did not just call me a pest!" Ashley was heard yelling from the background. Jazz couldn't help but chuckle which caused him to be nudged by Ratchet. "Oh you are so lucky I'm being held back right now or I'd put you in the junkyard myself!" This time Skids chuckled, and in return got kicked by Ratchet.

"WOULD YOU BE QUIET!" Barricade snapped, then suddenly Ashley's pain-filled scream filled the room.

"What did you do to her!" Sideswipe yelled, his arm being held by his brother.

"I just had Igor how pathetic and sensitive the human flesh is compared to our...advanced blades." Barricade said with a dark laugh, "There's another thing. The Prime must surrender himself to us."

* * *

><p><strong>Sideswipe: A-ASHLEY!<strong>

**Me: Dude, seriously, grow some...**

**Sideswipe: Grow some what?**

**...**

**Sideswipe: -searches the internet- Excuse me but i do not have those human male body organs...**

**Me: O.o**

**Ironhide: Review to get Ashley back! NOW!**


	22. Missions

**Me: -Yawns- Me so sleepy...**

**Ratchet: You should get your rest earthling.**

**Optimus: Yeah, I hear sleep deprivation can be very bad for your species...**

**Me: Optimus...are you trying to say you...care?**

**Optimus: Indeed, I do.**

**Me: -super happy kawaii face- OPPY-POO!**

**Ratchet: Oh Primus -.- look what you started...**

* * *

><p><strong>The Little Orphan That Could<strong>

**Chapter Twenty-Two:**_ Missions  
><em>

_Seven days since the disappearance of Ashley Nicole Smithers..._

"Looks like your pathetic Autobots don't care about you..."

Ashley looked up, her eyes squinted from being so tired. The pain of her injured arm, which now had a deeper cut thanks to her little snippy attitude, was causing her to grow weak. She was beginning to lose consciousness, but she was afraid if she did then she wouldn't wake up. She had lost a lot of blood over the past few days and her body was badly bruised. What better way to keep yourself conscious than argue with a Decepticon?

"Pathetic? Then what does that make you since you keep losing to them." she said, her voice soft but just as harsh. Megatron was growing extremely angry with her.

"You worthless little fleshling!" he hissed.

"Yeah yeah heard it all before." she spat.

"You must be worthless. It's been days since I've made my offer."

"They're just...thinking it over." she whispered, though the pain in her heart was clear. She knew the Autobots wouldn't come for her. The Decepticons had asked for the impossible. They asked for their leader in exchange for her. She was only human. She was doomed to die and she was only fighting off the inevitable.

_Eight days since the disappearance of Ashley Nicole Smithers..._

"I can't believe were doing this..." Ratchet grumbled.

"What else can we do to get Ashley back?" Optimus said to his dear comrade.

"So I see you have made your decision?"

The two Autobots looked up to see Barricade and Soundwave. It was a fierce face off. "Do you have the girl?" Optimus spoke up. Barricade chuckled, then held out his hand. Ashley sat on her knees, clutching her arm which was covered in a bit of fresh and dried blood and hung limp by her side. She looked up at Optimus with wide-eyes.

"Optimus no why...why are you doing this?" she whispered, her voice wavering from weakness.

Ratchet did a quick scan. "She is weak from blood loss and sleep deprivation. Her body is badly bruised and her shoulder is out of it's socket." he whispered.

"And the fleshing didn't cry once...she's stronger than we thought." Barricade chuckled again.

"Give her to me..." Ratchet demanded,

"Not until we have the Allspark fragment." Barricade said.

"No-"

"Soundwave!" Barricade yelled, interrupting the medic bot. Soundwave stepped forward, letting out this high pitched noise, and though it didn't bother the aliens, Ashley screamed in pain. Her hand let go of her arm and she held her head. The blood began to trickle down her arm, but she continued to scream bloody murder...her eyes shut tight.

"Stop it, Barricade!" Optimus demanded.

The Decepticon held out his free hand and the noise stopped. Ashley then put a shaky hand on her bleeding wound and breathed heavily. She began choking, blood spurting out every few coughs. Soon she felt a wet substance hit her lip and her nose tingled. It didn't take her much thought to figure out her nose was bleeding. "Primus..." she heard Ratchet whisper. Her body was trembling and it felt as if her insides had just been ripped out of her.

"Do I really look so bad, big guy?" she coughed out with a weak laugh. She brought her hand to her mouth to wipe it and cringed at the smeared blood on her palm when she pulled it away. Optimus stepped forward, relinquishing himself and surrendering to the Decepticons. Ashley tried to protest, but she only coughed up more blood.

Ratchet gave a sympathetic smile, his blue optics filled with worry. "Here is the shard." he said softly, holding out his hand and revealing a small shard. Soundwave took it, and the girl was tossed. Ratchet caught her, the impact causing her to cringe in pain. "I am sorry..." he whispered, holding her close to his spark for comfort.

"Optimus..." she whimpered, her eyes narrowed to an uncertain and tired gaze. Her eyelids felt so heavy. "Optimus Stop..."

"It is okay young one...let me get you back to the base." Ratchet cooed. He transformed, her being placed in the backseat. Suddenly, he felt her life slipping away. "Young one?" he asked. There was no answer. "You will not die on me!" he yelled, speeding up. She was breathing low short breaths, and they were slowly fading. "Do you hear me young one! On my spark you will not die!"

_"Ironhide to Ratchet. We are in pursuit of Optimus and the Decepticons. Do you have Ashley?"_

"Yes. Yes I have the girl Ironhide."

_"You do not sound so enthused?"_

"She's dying 'Hide."

Every Autobot seemed to be listening to the com-link conversation between the two. The sudden strike of unknown fear rang through them. "D-Dying?" Ironhide choked out in his normal voice, causing Jazz to look over at him.

"The little Lady will be fine..." he assured his comrade.

Sideswipe stood with his brother, his optics wide. "I need to be with her..." He whispered, but Sunstreaker grabbed him. After starring intently at each other, Sideswipe knew his place. They had to rescue Optimus and the Allspark fragment, and then he could see her. Those were orders. "I swear to Primus Ash if you die, I'll give you my spark to bring you back just so I can kill you myself." he muttered.

"Go!" Jazz yelled, interrupting his thoughts.

The Decepticons were jumped, to say the least. They had no doubt Optimus could have taken them if he wasn't restrained, but they feared the dirty Decepticons would have reinforcements. Which, they did. Plus, they fear Optimus wouldn't be able to free himself and get back the Allspark fragment.

"The Allspark fragment!" Ironhide yelled as Soundwave was knocked down and it flew across the road. He went to go for it, but was shot in the back by Barricade.

"We'll get it!" Mudflap and Skids said in unison, but were stopped by Driller.

"Ah thit man.." Mudflap muttered.

"We got it!" Sideswipe and Sunny yelled, but were stopped by Starscream.

"You're not going anywhere..." Starscream hissed.

"I would not be getting in my brother's way right now. He's a bit...angry." Sunstreaker said in a rather cocky tone. Starscream's attention was on him, so he didn't notice when Sideswipe rolled in and punched him down.

"Take care of him! I'll get the shard!" Sideswipe yelled, ducking at the Decepticon that was tossed by Optimus. He leaped for the shard, and was actually surprised in himself when he grabbed it. Simultaneous grows and hisses were heard and the Decepticons retreated.

"Punk ass bitches." Skids said, shaking his fists in the air.

"We have to get back to base."

The group oddly starred at Ironhide and Sideswipe who for once agreed on something and stated it at the same time. Even the two bots were looking at each other n shock.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: -.- oh so tired...<strong>

**Bumblebee: Perhaps, you should get rest?**

**Me: Oh Bumblebee, you're so sweet.**

**Ashley: Uh, helloooo? Im dying over here?**

**Me: If you're dying then you should be quiet -.-**

**Ashley: -.-**

**Me: That's right. Now, please review everyone!**


	23. Chick Flicks

**Me: ….**

**Sideswipe: -.- Where have you been….**

**Me: -tosses papers in the air- college applications! **

**Ironhide: What are these college applications you speak of…**

**Me: HORRIBLE BEAST! THEY'RE MORE EVIL THAN THE DECEPTICONS!**

**Ironhide: -fires up cannons- **

**Me: o.o**

* * *

><p><strong>The Little Orphan That Could<strong>

**Chapter twenty-three:** _Chick Flicks_

Sideswipe and Ironhide were the first to reach the medic bay in their holoforms. They were slightly shocked to see Sam, and also Bumblebee and Mirage in their holoforms.

"Will and Epps just left." Ratchet murmured, his Holoform not looking up from it's place bandaging Ashley's arm.

"I-Is she okay?" Ironhide choked out.

Ratchet gave a heavy sigh, which was never a good thing. He decided not to say anything until he finished the wrappings for her arm. When he did, he pushed up his glasses and looked over at the two. "She lost a lot of blood from the wound on her arm that I've stitched up. Luckily Epps and her share the same blood type." he whispered. " She died on me for a minute there, but I revived her. She cannot breath on her own just yet, and her body is badly bruised. I was able to put her shoulder back in it's socket."

"Thats not it, is it?" Sideswipe asked, the worry clear in his voice.

Ratchet gave another sigh. "Soundwave used this frequency. It's messed up her insides pretty badly, and the acids of her stomach went crazy and began to eat away at her organs. I injected her with something that should help, but...there's no telling the effects of it just yet."

"Can she die from it?" Sideswipe asked, looking at the lifeless girl on the bed.

"It is possible, yes." the medic responded.

Ironhide jumped forward, but bumblebee rushed over to help Sideswipe hold him back. "Why give it to her then!" he yelled.

"Because without it she would have died a very painfully slow death. At least this way if she does die it will be peaceful." Ratchet explained, which made Ironhide calm down instantly. It was obvious that a peaceful death was better for her than a slow painful one.

"May I have a moment with her?"

The group looked over at Sideswipe, who's blue eyes were fixed on the girl. Ratchet nodded, helping the others escort Ironhide out of the room. Sideswipe made his way over to the bed, looking down at her. Though unconscious, the expression on her face was so peaceful. It was enough to make his spark flutter.

"You have to wake up, Ash." he whispered, brushing the stray strands of her hair from her face. "Ratchet says you died for awhile there, I wonder...what's death like." He then gently lifted up her shirt to get a better look at her stomach but winced at that purple and blue bruises and few minor cuts. He pulled the shirt back down, and then softly grabbed her hand. "You know...according to these images you earthlings call 'Chick Flicks' you're supposed to conveniently wake up now so that I can be the first person you see and I should then tell you how much I love you."

He paused.

"Nothing? Well alright." he whispered. He leaned in, softly mending his lips with hers. "I wonder if you realize how hard this is on me. My spark, it aches for you..."

"Sides?"

His eyes widened, pulling back to look at her. Her eyes were still shut tight, and she looked as lifeless as she had before. It wasn't her that had spoken. He gazed over at the door to see Sam's mate, Carly, starring over at him.

"Ratchet asked me to get you. He says you should leave her be now." she whispered. He hesitantly let go of Ashley's hand, and slowly stepped out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: I apologize for the shortness!<strong>

**Ashley: -.-**

**Me: pew pew. I shoot you. Bam you dead.**

**Ashley: -.-**

**Sideswipe: Really, you shouldn't-**

**Me: pew pew! I shoot you too. Bam you dead!**

**Sideswipe: -.-**

**Ratchet: Earthling-**

**Me: PEW PEW!**


	24. My Charge

**Me: Well hello there lovely people.**

**Ashley: Where the hell have you been?**

**Me: Working!**

**Everyone: Say wahhhhhh…**

**Me: Yes, I now have an actual job. I will not tell you where out of my own privacy issues, but I get paid bi-weekly now thank you very much.**

**Jazz: Wait so….you get….paid.**

**Me: Yes.**

**Ashley: Actual money?**

**Me: That's right.**

**Skids: The girl got bank!**

**Me: DAMN STRAIGHT! –high fives-**

* * *

><p><strong>The Little Orphan That Could<strong>

**Chapter Twenty Four**_: My charge…._

A month had passed since Ashley was rescued from the Decepticons. A long, agonizing month. Everyone seemed to be in the rec room today for lunch. All except a few Autobots but that was normal. Ironhide sat with will and Epps, grunting occasionally at their conversation. Mudflap and Skids were currently fighting over something stupid. Sunstreaker was polishing his armor, while Sideswipe watched everyone in the room. Jazz was in the corner over with Bumblebee talking, while Sam and Carly were snuggled up (The couple had been coming to the base quite a lot lately, though Sam would never admit to his girlfriend that it was to check on Ashley). Even Mirage was present, having small talk with Wheeljack.

"Yo man! Thut Yo face!" Mudflap yelled.

"Nah man! Shut yo face before I shut it for you!" Skids yelled back.

The two began rolling around, yelling at each other and fighting. When the two suddenly stopped, the whole room drew their attention to them. The two bots slowly inched to the side, revealing a tan girl in black pajama shorts and a gray tank top. When everyone noticed her, the tension was clear.

With all eyes on her, Ashley cleared her throat. "Ratchet said I could have ice cream." she stated simply. The group of Autobots instantly surrounded her, well except Mirage, asking her all sorts of questions about her condition but she'd simply reply with 'I'm fine guys. Chill' or 'seriously, I just want my ice cream.' A hand was placed on her shoulder, and she turned around to see Sideswipe's Holoform. He swooped her up in a hug, holding her tight against him. "Kind of...need...air...idiot..." she choked out.

He loosened his grip but didn't dare let her go. "You had me worried sick!" he whispered in her ear.

"Yeah, sorry about dying on you." she said, trying to lighten the mood with a little sarcastic comment, but it only made Sideswipe tremble. His muscular arms supported her, and it felt good to be in his embrace again. She nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck and smiled.

"I swear if you ever die on me again, Primus help me I don't know what I'll do!" he said, his hand now running up and down her back.

"Trust me, it's not something I plan on." she said, a smirk on her lips.

"Excuse me."

The two looked up to see Ironhide standing above them with his hand extended. She squirmed away from Sideswipe, much to his disapproval, and climbed on the mech's hand. He brought her to his face and eyed her over. The silence got to her, so she wrapped her arms over his face plate the best she could and smiled. "Sorry to worry ya, Dad." she whispered, causing his vents to whirl. His Spark pulsed and the slightest smile crept upon his metal lips.

"I am...glad to see you are alright little sparkling." he whispered.

"Ya think I'd actually just leave ya here. Who's going to keep you in line?" she said, patting the side of his helm. "Now seriously, I just want my ice cream." He gave a low rumble which sounded like a chuckle and set her down. She briskly walked over to the freezer, then practically twitched when she opened it. "T-There's...no ice cream..." she whimpered.

"Ah thit..." Mudflap mumbled. "The girl ith gonna blow."

"What is this! Why is there no ice cream! What did you guys do have a little ice cream party while I was out!" she yelled, waving a spoon around in front of her frantically only to see that all of the Autobots had transformed into their alternate forms. The look in her eyes gave the impression that she was going to burst into flames, and Will and Epps actually considering pulling their guns on her...for protection.

"I can take you to get more of this...ice cream."

Her green eyes darted behind her to see Mirage's Holoform. For some odd reason, she instantly calmed down and a blush swept across her cheeks. Sideswipe didn't seem to like this, so his Holoform stepped forward. The two holoforms glared at each other, but Sideswipe was the first to speak. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Spending time with my charge..." Mirage retorted.

"Y-You've accepted me?"

The two holoforms looked over at Ashley. Mirage gave her a small smile and then took her hands in his, starring down at her with piercing blue eyes. "Yes, my dear. You are my charge and on my spark I swear to protect you." He gazed into her eyes and her blush deepened. Sideswipe practically doubled over.

"Ah shit. We've got us a love triangle." Skids whispered to his brother.

"Love triangle? Mirage is just her guardian." Ironhide groaned.

"Yeah but he ain't ever looked at a human like that." Skids retorted, "And Sides ain't gonna like that too much considering It's his Sparkmate and all."

"SPARKMATE?"

Ashley flinched, Mirage looked up, and Sideswipe froze. Ironhide sounded pissed, and he was not a good bot to be around when he was pissed. "You think he's talking about us?" Sideswipe whispered.

"I'm not sure." Ashley whispered.

"I don't want you to stick around to find out." he whispered back, then looked up at Mirage. "Get her out of here."

"But Sides-"

"No. Go. I've gotten many dents from old Ironaft. I can take this." he said, giving her a dazzling smile. She nodded slowly, and Mirage's alternate form sped to them. After she got in, Mirage sped off and out of the base, leaving Sideswipe with something far worse than any Decepticon. An over protective angry Ironhide...

* * *

><p><strong>Me: So yes, of course I apologize for getting caught up in the real world but hey….it happens.<strong>

**Ashley: I should shank you.**

**Me: ANYWAY! Review, please!**


	25. Reunited and it feels so good

**Me: I really don't need to explain why I was gone, right? Right. Okay, lets get going!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Little Orphan That Could<strong>

**Chapte twenty five:** _Reunited and it feels so good_

"So this frozen sustenance is what you wanted so badly?" Mirage whispered, watching as she slipped a spoonful of the vanilla ice cream covered in M&M's in her mouth. She nodded, giving a half smile.

"Yo! Ash! Is that really you?"

The two looked up, and Ashley smiled at the sight of Nick. "Nick why did you just run in here like that?" The voice came from behind him, and Ashley realized a blonde girl standing behind him.

"I saw Ashley's car outside, and I wanted to see if it was her." Nick explained to her, then looked back over at Ashley. "Yo Ash, is it true you've really been in the hospital?" She nodded, and the questioning look she gave him told him she was wondering how he knew. "This really tall guy came in and said you got in an accident and you'd be out of school for awhile. I just happened to catch the conversation."

"Really tall guy?" she asked.

"Yeah. He had these blue eyes and short black hair, Beige complexion, and this like deep voice that reminded me of like my father or something." he said, and immediately Ashley realized he meant Optimus. So the big guy himself came down to her school to alert them. He so deserved a hug. "I overheard him saying something like you're a soldier in training."

Ashley lifted her left arm to reveal how it was bandaged from her shoulder to her elbow. "I've got the battle scars to prove it." she responded with a smirk.

"Wow you literally are the coolest girl I have ever met!" he said with a laugh, but then the girl behind him cleared her throat. "Oh alright. I'll see you at school Ash!" he said, smiling towards Mirage and then walking out with the girl. After watching them leave, Ashley gave a heavy sigh and ran her right hand through her hair.

"Is something wrong?" Mirage asked.

"No Uh.." She paused, looking up at him. "Hey, what's your sudden interest in me? I thought you hated the idea of being the guardian to a human."

"Yes, that is true. But...it seems the human I was assigned...wasn't so bad." he muttered. "Let us go to base."

It took them all of thirty minutes to get back to base, and as soon as they entered a loud crash was heard. They ran to the source, seeing Sideswipe on the ground, rubbing his helm while Ironhide held a cannon in his face. "Why are you so worked up? It's not like I'm going to hurt her!" Sideswipe groaned.

"You are a slagging prankster straight from the pit! How can I trust you to handle something as delicate as a mere human's heart!" Ironhide yelled, shoving the cannon farther in his face.

Without thinking, she ran over and climbed on Sideswipes chest, holding her arms out. Her green eyes narrowed to a glare and focused on Ironhide. The canon did not disappear. "I know you see me big guy!" she shouted. The canon came to a slow whirl but did not stop. "Look, I know you're probably not used to having a sparkling or whatever, but here's you first lesson. You gotta let me grow up the way I choose." Ironhide slowly let down the cannon, looking down at the girl with wide optics. "And right now I'm choosing to grow up with Sides as a part of my life."

"But-"

"No buts big guy!" She interrupted, then smirked. "Besides, if he does anything out of line you know I can kick his metal butt to Cybertron and back." She gave the black mech above her a wink. "After all, you did train me."

He smirked, giving a low chuckle. "Fine, but do not think I won't have my optics on you two."

"As any good father would." she responded. He gave her a nod, shot Sideswipe a glare, and walked out. Ashley let out a heavy sigh, slumping down to lay against Sideswipe's chest plate. "I have one messed up family..." she muttered, a smile on her lips. She felt the pulsing sensation of Sideswipe's spark. He gently ran one of his giant fingers down her back, so she tilted her head to look over at him.

"You just stepped in front of an angry Ironhide with a cannon. Not even Mudflap and Skids are stupid enough to do that." he whispered.

"Yeah, but they don't have my skills." she responded, lips curving into a smirk.

"How are your injuries?" he asked.

She grew wide eyed, then sat up. "Fine, why do you ask?"

"Because you're leaking..."

"Sides I'm not crying."

"No Uh-" He paused, his optics dimming for a few seconds, something she came to know as searching the Internet. "You're bleeding..."

"Huh?" She looked down at her bandaged arm to see that a patch of crimson had appeared. "Uh oh...I must have pulled out a few stitches trying to climb on to you."

"I'll take you to Ratchet." He said, placing her in his hand and standing up. He swiftly maneuvered his way through the halls to the medic bay. "Hey Ha-Ratchet! Ashley's bleeding." he announced, holding the girl out as if he had just caught a butterfly and was showing it off. Ratchet looked down at the girl, who held out her arm, and sighed. He ushered Sideswipe to put her on the table and he did as instructed.

"Really. All you were supposed to do was get ice cream. What did you do?" the medic said, his Holoform appearing by the girl, and shaking his head.

She gave a shrug. "I climbed Sideswipe and practically saved his life."

Ratchet obviously seemed confused, but shook his head again. "Never mind. I do not need a more thorough explanation. I just need to fix your arm." he whispered, slowly unwrapping her arm. Ashley chose not to look over at it. She hated the way stitches looked, so ones that came undone were most likely worse. She felt him cleaning off the access blood and then there was a pinch. "Just something to numb your arm." he explained, tossing the needle he just used in the trash. He let her sit there for awhile until the neutralizer kicked in. Once it did, he began stitching her back up while Sideswipe covered his eyes. "You're done..."

She slowly got off the table, and Sideswipe's Holoform swooped her up in a hug, being careful of her arm. Ratchet cleared his throat and Sideswipe groaned. "I'm pretty sure Ironhide does not wish to see you two 'bonding' and neither do I. Especially not in my medic bay. Please escort yourselves out and you-" He paused, pushing up his glasses and focusing on Ashley. "Get some rest. Please." She nodded, and Sideswipe carried her out of the room.

When he approached her room, he made sure there were no trifling bots in the hall before he entered. He gently set her down on the bed, and brushed the hair from her face. "Do you know how messed up I was, watching you sleep for a month and not knowing if you'd ever wake up?" he whispered.

"You watched me! Creep!" she said. He smirked, moving closer to her, but she pushed him away. "No way lover boy, I know that look in your eyes."

"I haven't kissed you in so long! I hadn't even kissed you before you were kidnapped! I was a reck!" he begged. She was pretending to think it over, fiddling with the end of his shirt. He smirked, taking her hand. "Oh do you want my shirt off, Ash?" Before she could respond, he peeled off the shirt and Ashley was left speechless.

She knew he was muscular. It was obvious by his arms. But this...this was too much. His abs were literally perfect. There was not one imperfection on his smooth skin. She hadn't even realized she was starring until Sideswipe had climbed into bed with her. "What do you think you're doing?" she muttered, trying to conceal her blush.

"For once, just shut up." he whispered, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. To be so close to him, to be engulfed in his warmth when he was shirtless, it was just so much, and it was so hard to resist him. "Just shut up and let me hold you." He gazed into her emerald eyes, a smile on his lips. His ran up and down her back slowly, giving her goosebumps. In the face of super hot guys, Ashley was a mess.

"Sides..." she whimpered, her hands placed on his warm chest.

"The way you say my name drives me crazy..." he whispered huskily. She had never heard him say anything like that, and it made her blush terribly. "You are the only femme that has ever had this much effect on me." He placed a kiss against her forehead, then her nose, and then her cheek.

"What's gotten into you?" she whispered.

"You have." he responded.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Wooo is it getting hot in here or what?<strong>

**Ashley: -hits me with frying pan- shutup, idiot.**

**Me: owwww….that's no way to treat your god…**

**Ashley: god? O.o**

**Me: -laughs evilly- YES! MUAHAHAHA! I AM KIRA!**

**Ashley: -.-**

**((If you know what that's ACTUALLY from, leave it in a comment and I'll design a minor character for you in 'The Birds and the Bees'. ))**


	26. The Degrassi Life

**The Little Orphan That Could**

**Chapter 26: **_The Degrassi Life…._

So this was not the way Ashley wanted to spend her first day back to school. The teacher was on the floor knocked out in front of her, and a boy the name of Eric held a gun in her face. See, Eric was one of those geeky kids that people made fun of, and apparently it just went too far. Now she was left stuck in a locked classroom, with no outside help. Even if she could reach her phone from her bag without him noticing, she couldn't simply call the Autobots or anything. Besides, what would they have done if they got here? Barge in and come to the rescue? No, that would send him in a state of shock. Who knows how many shots he could fire at that point. And she also couldn't call the police, because truthfully...even though he held a gun in her face, she didn't want him to get in trouble. She was on her own with this one.

"I didn't come to school for this Degrassi shit. If you're going to shoot me then do it." Ashley grumbled causing Nick, who was sitting beside her, to jab her side.

"Shutup okay!" Eric yelled. "I'm tired of taking all your crap!"

Ashley arched an eyebrow. "My crap? Eric I've said at most five words to you the whole time I've been at this school."

"But you're one of them!" he then pointed the gun at Nick, then at a blonde by the name of Tiffany, and then a few others in the class. Tiffany was the girl that Ashley had pushed into a wall when she started mouthing off about her. "You hang out with the cool kids. The popular people."

"Don't ever classify me with her. If she's what you're after then go ahead and shoot her." Nick jabbed her side again and Ashley groaned. "I didn't mean that. Don't shoot anyone."

"I thought I said Shutup!" he yelled, the gun shaking in his hand.

"You keep talking back!" She yelled, then her green eyes fixed on the gun. "Your hand is shaking, and you're holding the gun wrong. Move your index fing-"

"You are not giving him pointers on how to kill us all!" Nick interrupted her.

"If I'm going to get shot, I at least want it to be by someone who can hold a gun." she said then scoffed. "Besides he doesn't have enough bullets in that to kill us all."

"Look I know you're a solider and all but-"

"W-Wait y-you're a soldier?" Eric interrupted their bickering.

She looked back over at him and nodded. "I am, I'm a specialist soldier in training dealing with pretty high priority stuff for the government and I'm a pretty bad ass one at that." she said, her lips curving into a slight smirk. "I can easily get that gun out of your hands."

His eyed widened for a moment, but then he glared again. "No you can't! You would have if you could!"

"Guess I kind of like you." she responded with a shrug.

"Y-You...l-like...me?" he stammered out.

This caused her to get nudged again by Nick. She groaned, then slowly stood up with her hands raised to reveal she posed no threat. When Eric looked her over, she slowly placed her hands back by her sides. "Look, despite what people say it takes a lot of spunk to take things to this level of pulling a gun out. Takes a lot of anger. I mean hey, you managed to knock out our teacher." she said, her emerald eyes softening. "So you kind of remind me of myself."

"You were bullied and made fun of?" he asked rather harshly, still holding the gun up with a shaky hand.

"Not exactly...you see I'm an orphan."

Tiffany scoffed, and the gun was instantly pointed in her direction. Her platinum blonde ass instantly shut up then. Ashley couldn't help but smirk at this. "In this orphanage there was a little boy, and he clung to my side. I had no friends besides him, and I spent my entire time there watching over and protecting him." She ran a hand through her hair, pushing her bangs out of her face for only a moment. "The older guys they picked on him, bullied him, and I'd kick their ass."

"What does that have to do with anything?" he asked, now pointing the gun back at her.

"In this situation I guess you're that little boy and I'm the gun." she responded.

He seemed to be thinking this over, his brows furrowed. He then focused on her once more, "How'd you become such a special soldier?" he asked.

She now felt more comfortable in this situation so she pulled herself on top of Nick's desk and crossed one leg over the other. Nick wrapped his arms around her but not in the 'you're my girlfriend' kind of way but more so the 'i consider you my best friend and you have a gun pointed at you and I don't want to lose you' kind of way. "One night I ran away from the orphanage. I had planned my escape for awhile, and that night after about an hour of being free i was attacked and almost killed." Sure it was technically a lie since she wasn't telling the full truth about her attacker being a giant evil robot, but hey, all that information wasn't needed. "A soldier saved me, a solider of the same uh...corporation that I work for now. He took me in, trained me, he treats me as his daughter." Her green eyes seemed distant for quite some time, and then suddenly her hands balled into tight fists. "Despite all the injuries, despite all the tears, despite all the pain I've had to go through since then...running away that night was no doubt the best decision I have ever made..."

The room was silent. She was spilling her life to an entire classroom while held at gun point and she was acting like it was nothing. A few of the students were crying from the stress, but she dared to hold a conversation with him. "This is not a good decision, Eric." she now whispered, holding out her hand. "Give me the gun before you get yourself in serious trouble."

He looked down at the hand, then back up at her eyes. "I-I can't." he whispered.

"Yes. You. Can." she demanded.

"The boy." Her eyes widened at his sudden soft words. "What happened to the boy?"

She sighed, running her free hand along Nick's arm. The big guy must have been so scared that in any second the girl in his arms could be covered in her own cold blood. "The soldier that took me in as his own, he got one of the other soldiers that I know very well to adopt him. He lives with them now, with his wife and their daughter."

"Is he...Is he happy?" he asked, and she merely nodded in return and eyed him curiously. Was he actually viewing himself as the little boy? His hand trembled even more, his finger brushing against the trigger. Ashley felt Nick's grip tighten, but she chose not to react to it. Eric slowly placed the gun In her hand. With a relieved sigh she put the safety on, and stood up. She wrapped her arms around Eric, her face in the crook of his neck.

"I'm going to make this all go away, alright?" she whispered. He nodded, wrapping his arms around her. He had never held a girl like this before, let alone one he thought was pretty. "Now sit next to Nick." He released her and did as told. When he did, Nick gave him a pat on the back and smiled.

"Alright..." she whispered, looking over at the clock. Class was going to end soon so she had to do this quick. She slipped off her leather jacket, revealing her bandaged arm. She heard Eric gasp and she smirked over at him. She slid the gun in the back pocket of her black skinny jeans and then walked over to the passed out teacher. She slipped her arms under his and with a groan, she lifted the grown man off of the ground.

"Ash! Your arm!" Nick exclaimed.

She huffed, shaking her head and letting him know she was alright. She put the teacher in his chair, resting his head on the desk. After this, she let out a heavy sigh then focused on the rest of the class. "Alright look here. We're all seniors right?" The class nodded in response. "And we only have a week left before we all graduate and half of us are never going to see each other again, so this right here-" She paused and moved her hand over to Eric, and then to the teacher. "-All of this is going to be behind us and not one of you better say a word."

A hand was raised. Boy, she felt like a teacher.

"Yeah, you in the green shirt." she called to the guy raising his hand.

"Uh, what about the teacher?" he asked.

A smirk tugged at her lips. "Leave that to me." she whispered. She began walking down the isles, stopping at Tiffany's desk. The blue eyed girl looked up at her, clearly annoyed. She leaned over, placing her face by hers. She had every right to pound her face in, but she didn't. She just took the water bottle that was on her desk and growled. After straightening, she walked over to her desk, placed the gun in her bag, and then stood by the teacher's desk.

"Hey Ashley..."

She looked up, focusing on the voice. It belonged to Eric. "What's up?" she asked.

"Why are...why are you an Orphan?"

It seemed like plenty of people had been asking that question recently. Though she always gave them a straight forward answer, she never actually thought back on that day her parents decided to leave. "I was coming home from school one day..." she whispered.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Ashley called out. When there was no answer, she went to go check the kitchen. If her parents weren't going to be home they'd usually leave a note on the fridge. Though today, there was no note. "Mom! Dad!" she called out again. She began to get this horrible feeling in the put of her stomach.

She walked past the living room, passing the various trophies she had won for things like softball, attendance, water polo, and others. She glanced at them and then slowly approached the stairs. "Mom! Dad!" she decided to call out again. Once again, there was no answer. As she slowly made her way up the stairs, she passed all the family photos her mother insisted they take and hang up on the wall. When she reached the top, for some reason she called out their names again. Though as expected there was no answer. She walked into their room, but no one was there. She figured maybe that had just forgotten to leave a note, so she made her way to her room. When she opened it she found it completely empty except for a large brown box with her name on it. She walked over to it, running her hand along the taped top.

"What's going on..." she whispered.

Suddenly she heard the door downstairs open, and assuming it was her parents she fled downstairs. "Mom Dad whe-" She suddenly stopped, seeing that the people in the doorway were not her parents, but a lanky man with glasses and a really buff cop.

"Ashley Nicole Smithers?" The cop asked in his gruff voice. She nodded slowly as a response. "Please step outside so we may take you to child services." The cop said.

"C-Child services? Wh-What happened?! Are my parents okay!" She demanded answers.

"They requested you to be taken to our orphanage. The paper work has been filled and they settled the final details in court today." The lanky man stated.

"O-Orphanage?" she stammered out.

"Yes Happy Hills Orphanage." he answered.

She scoffed. "Sounds like a daycare."

"Regardless please get your things. It says that you have only one box to take with you." the man stated, pushing up his glasses.

She froze, her heart skipping a beat. The box upstairs with her name on it. So this was all...real. "I-It's upstairs." She gave into defeat, and stepped out of the way as the cop went upstairs to carry the box down. "Do you know why?" she whispered, looking over at the lanky man.

"They said to keep that information strictly classified from you." he stated, then ushered her into the back of his small car.

After the flashback, she shook her head as if to get rid of the thoughts. This was the first time she had ever explained to anyone other than Justin what happened to her the day she became an orphan, and now she was telling it to a whole class. "They didn't even have the decency...to be there when they took me away." she whispered, then glanced over at the clock. Her time was running out. She took the cap off the water bottle in her hands and then poured it's contents on the teacher's head and kicked the desk a few times. He jolted up, screaming about calling the police and then spotted Ashley in front of his desk.

She had one hand on her hip and an unamused expression on her face. "Yo, you really should learn to get some rest." she stated, tossing the water bottle in a nearby trash can. "The class has been trying to wake you up for the past twenty minutes. I finally got irritated and decided to do things my way."

"I-I was asleep?" he asked, rubbing the back of his head. "I could have sworn that-"

"Out like a light." she stated, interrupting him, her tone unwavering. Just then the bell rang and she smirked. "See ya, dude." She walked over to her bag, grabbed it, and watched as students began to file out of the class. Nick placed a hand on her shoulder, and gave her a huge grin.

"You're such a smart ass you know that?" he said, nudging her.

She nudged him back. "No I'm a bad ass. Get it straight."

The rest of the day went by surprisingly smoothly...

"Don't forget prom is coming up, Ash! I know you're a girl and all but frankly I need a girl's opinion and you need a guy's opinion, so let's head to the mall together this weekend." Nick called out.

"What about your date? She's a girl. She could help." she said.

He gave a fake pout. "You sayin' you don't want to spend time with me, Ash?" he whined.

She laughed, shaking her head and then giving a smirk. "Fine I'll go with you. Just promise not to piss in your diapers baby because I ain't changing you." she mocked him, sticking out her tongue and then slipping into her car.

"Ashley, what is this prom?" Mirage asked through the radio as the car started.

"Why don't you just look it up?" she asked, starring at the dashboard curiously.

"Because asking you opens a door for conversation and I wish to communicate with you the ride home." he stated.

"Wow, Uh, Mirage you're really warming up to me." she whispered, a light blush upon her cheeks.

"Yes. So what is this prom?"

"It's this dance everyone makes a big deal out of. It's always toward the end of the year and since I'm a senior it's an even bigger deal. Your date has to coordinate with you and all that." she explained, her hands placed on the steering wheel so that it looked like she was driving.

"You don't sound too enthusiastic about the event." Mirage said softly.

"I'm honestly really not. It's a lot of work and well...I just don't know..." she whispered back.

"You are embarrassed to ask Sideswipe to escort you to this Prom, is that it?" his voice was smooth and sensual yet again. It made her blush even more. After giving a nod, she waited for him to speak. "Well, if there is the slightest chance that he declines I would be more than happy to escort you." he spoke again.

They arrived at base, and Ashley slipped her messenger bag over her shoulder. Mirage walked by her side in his Holoform, occasionally glancing over at her. When they approached the rec room, Ironhide's blue optics gazed down at her. "Kid, we are not training today and I thought it was prohibited to carry a weapon on school campus?" he said.

"A...A weapon?" she whispered, as her green eyes widened. She completely forgot the gun in her bag.

"Yes. In fact, that gun isn't registered at the base." he said, scanning her. "Where did that come from?"

At this point the whole rec room grew quiet. She gulped, then took a step back. Damn Autobots with their abilities to sense things. She couldn't possibly spill the beans now about Eric. She had handled everything so well on her own. "What are you talking about big guy?" she asked.

"She's lying!" Skids shouted, and she took that as he cue to run. She was off in a split second. Which really was a stupid idea. Really, where could she go in a base full of giant robots and soldiers. Not even her own room was considered safe territory and they could easily all gain up on her.

"Little one..."

She stopped running, almost bumping into a metal blue foot. Her head tilted back to look up at the giant robot standing above her. Optimus. "H-Hey there big guy." she whispered. He lowered his hand, and after mumbling a few curse words she climbed on.

"Is it true that you have a loaded weapon on you that is not authorized by neither Ironhide nor the base." he said. She looked up into his big blue optics with every intention to lie her ass off, but she couldn't. This was Optimus Prime. The big shot himself. How could anyone lie to the big guy?!

"Yes..." she mumbled.

"And why is this?" he asked.

Man, she felt like a little kid getting in trouble with her father for stealing a cookie from the cookie jar. Only this was Optimus, and this was far worse than a cookie. As if to make matters worse Ironhide walked up with Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Mirage, Ratchet, and Jazz. All optics were on her.

"Today in school...I was held at gunpoint." The group gasped, crowding around Optimus and she suddenly realized that maybe her choice of words wasn't the best.

"Are you hurt?" Ratchet asked, immediately running scans on her.

"No, I'm fine." she responded.

"How come I didn't pick up that you were in danger?" Mirage asked.

"I guess because I didn't feel that I was in danger. I had the situation under control." she stated with a shrug.

"Under control! Not in danger! Ashley, a gun was held to you! You could have been killed!" Sideswipe exclaimed, his tone clearly revealing his worry.

"There are plenty of other times I have almost been killed!" she retorted.

"No, those were injures from no good Decepticons. Never another human." Ironhide stated.

"I said I had it under control!" she whined, then gave a heavy sigh. "Look, just let me explain." She gave another heavy sigh, then pulled the gun from her bag. "It might be hard for you guys to still fully understand certain human emotions, but you guys are going to have to like, look this up on the Internet or something."

They all nodded in agreement. "All humans aren't nice people, you know this. Well, sometimes humans bully or make fun of other humans-"

"Like the males did with Justin at the orphanage?" Sideswipe interrupted.

Boy, she felt like a teacher again. Maybe she should take this up as a career. "Yes, like that. But in that situation Justin had me to protect him, and sometimes you don't have someone there to protect you or tell you everything was going to be alright."

"Like you did in the orphanage." Sunstreaker stated more as a fact than a question.

She had to admit it, that did shock her quite a bit. She gulped, then nodded. "Well yes I suppose so but I didn't really depend on someone to be there for me in the orphanage." she stated. "Now as I was saying earlier, sometimes a human can be pushed too far with these things and go to drastic measures out of anger, like threatening the people that caused their anger with a gun. It's actually quite common in high schools."

"Wait, why were ya' held at gunpoint then? Little lady have ya been makin' fun of a little human?" Jazz spoke up.

"Nu-Uh!" she defended herself rather childishly. "He just associated me with the people that had and I was in the class that this all occurred in."

"So how did you get the gun?" Ratchet now asked.

"I told you I had the situation under control! I talked to him, calmed him down, and persuaded him to give me the gun." she stated rather proudly.

"You did not, as you say, 'beat the crap' out of him did you?" Optimus said.

She turned back to look at him with a pretend look of shock. "Big guy! I'm surprised you would say such a thing!" she said, then smirked. "But no I didn't."

"So you aren't harmed?" Ironhide asked.

"No I'm fine! I swear!" she said.

"Well my scans say you are fine though you did stress out your stitches a little bit...again." Ratchet said with a groan.

"Sorry, but these babies are going to self dissolve anyway soon! I'll be good!" she said with a laugh, then tapped the hand she was sitting on. "Hey could I get down now? I kind of want to take a nap."

"Yes, just leave the weapon with Ironhide." Optimus stated, slowly setting her down on the ground. She sighed then handed the gun over to Ironhide when his hand lowered down to her. She then walked off to her room, unaware that a certain Holoform had decided to follow her...

* * *

><p><strong>Me: So there it is, by the way I in no way shape or form own Degrassi…<strong>

**Optimus: -sad face-**

**Me: I'll be okay big guy….**


End file.
